Mr and Mrs Barnabas Collins
by susanleabartelt
Summary: Julia and Barnabas arrive back home, in their own time, in 1971. What happens that night is the pivotal turn in their relationship. A lot of changes in the family, as well as some welcome and unwelcome appearances ensue. There is an offbeat adventure, as well as some medical and supernatural issues that entail. However, all is well that ends well.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. and Mrs. Barnabas Collins

Chapter 1: "Home"

Collinwood/Collinsport, Maine-January 1971( Julia and Barnabas get back home to their own time. This night marks the pivtol turning point in their relationship.) Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.

After their harrowing experience in 1840, Dr. Julia Hoffman and Mr. Barnabas Collins were both relieved to be back in their own time. However, neither one of them were too thrilled to be going to the opening of the new historical center that very night, in Collinsport, especially since Elizabeth Stoddard( the matronly cousin of Barnabas Collins) had informed them that her brother, Roger, had prepared a speech. As much as Barnabas loved everyone in his family, he was not looking forward to be put through the torture of listening to this particular cousin's droning. Roger did tend to drone on when he started talking. Neither Barnabas, nor Julia, were in the mood to endure it, this night. They were both exhausted from their latest time travel. " What are we going to do, Barnabas,?" asked Julia, grabbing him by the arm and whispering in his ear, as they followed Elizabeth out the front doors of Collinwood.

" I don't know, Julia. What do you think we should do?," Barnabas answered. " You look quite exhausted and pale. You need your rest. Maybe, we shouldn't go."

" No, Barnabas," Julia responded. " That would be rude. You are obviously just as tired as I and in need of rest, also. Perhaps, we can go for just a little while and then, excuse ourselves early. We wouldn't want to hurt Roger and Liz's feelings."

" You're right, Julia," sighed Barnabas, " but how are we going to do this?"

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard Elizabeth shouting to them from her car. " Barnabas, Julia, are you coming?!"

" Go on ahead, Elizabeth!," Barnabas shouted back. " Julia and I will take her car! We don't want to make you late! Tell Roger we'll meet him there!"

Elizabeth quietly got into her car and started the engine, muttering to herself, " those two."

Prof. T. Elliot Stokes(who was sitting in the passenger seat next to her) asked, " What's wrong? Where are Julia and Barnabas? I thought they were coming with us."

Liz answered, " Barnabas just told me that he is going to ride with Julia in her car. I'm not sure why."

" Oh," said Elliot, raising his eyebrows.

" Who knows why those two do anything!," said Liz in exasperation.

" Yes," responded Elliot in amusement.

Turning back to Julia, Barnabas spoke wryly, " Guess we'll figure this out when we get there,"

" Sounds like a plan," Julia chuckled weakly.

" I'll drive, Julia," offered Barnabas. " You're tired."

" Thank you," she replied somewhat skeptically.

Seeing the look on her face, Barnabas continued (giving her a wink), " Don't worry. I'll be careful. I know how you feel about other people driving your car." Julia looked at him and smiled.

When Julia and Barnabas walked through the door at the new historical center, Elizabeth greeted them and took them over to where Elliot, Roger, and she were sitting. " We were not sure you two were going to make it, but we saved your seats, just in case," said Roger with a suspicious eye.

" We wouldn't miss it," said Julia, graciously(trying to suppress a yawn).

Barnabas glanced at her sympathetically and then, turned to Roger. " Cousin," he began, " I hope you don't think it too ungracious of Julia and me if we leave early."

" Oh?," queried Roger.

Barnabas continued, " Our latest jaunt through time has left us both quite weary. Julia is in need of her rest. She won't be in good form for her duties at Windcliff, if she doesn't get it. I hope you understand."

" Well," began Roger with a frown on his face. Elizabeth quickly quieted him with a nudge of her elbow, giving him a dirty look.

Looking at Barnabas, she said, " Of course we do."

He responded, " Thank you, Elizabeth." Speaking to Roger, Barnabas continued, " Actually, Julia and I intend to stay long enough to hear your speech and then leave, if that's alright with you."

" Fine," retorted Roger still looking somewhat miffed.

Elliot sat quietly during the conversation with an amused look on his face. He was thinking, " What are Julia and Barnabas up to now? It seems like they are always up to something. I wonder what it is this time?"

When Roger was about halfway through his speech, Julia leaned over to Barnabas and whispered in his ear, " I don't think I can do this."

Putting one arm around her shoulder, Barnabas leaned in and whispered back, soothingly, " Just close your eyes and rest, my dear. I'll wake you when it's over."

" What about you?," asked Julia, with concern. You are just as tired as I."

" Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," said Barnabas giving her an endearing look and smiling at her in a way that made her blush.

" Honestly," she thought, " his behavior is so confusing, sometimes. I wonder what he really thinks of me. Oh, don't go there!," mentally chiding herself. After all, what did getting her hopes up ever accomplish-nothing but grief! She was not going to allow herself to fall into that trap, again! Still, the closeness of him made her body tremble slightly, even though she did her best to control it. Julia put her head down gratefully on Barnabas's shoulder, closed her eyes, and snuggled under the crook of his neck. Opening her eyes briefly, she looked up at him, smiled shyly, and whispered," Thank you." He smiled back in a way that made her tremble, again. Quickly, she closed her eyes and was soon asleep under his comforting arm.

" Barnabas," whispered Liz, " is Julia okay?"

" Yes," he answered( smiling with effort), " she's just exhausted." He was a little worried about Julia, himself. She had done so much for him and with him over the past 4 years. Perhaps, it had taken a toll on her.

" Oh, poor dear!," exclaimed Liz, patting Barnabas on his arm. " Perhaps you two should leave now."

" No, Liz," replied Barnabas. " "We'll leave after Roger has finished his speech, as planned. Julia will be fine. I'll see to that."

" I know you will," said Elizabeth, smiling at him. " You two always take such good care of each other."

Barnabas felt the color rush to his cheeks, but it was a good feeling. Although somewhat embarrassed by the revelation, he liked being needed by Julia in this way. She was such a dear friend to him. He trusted her more than anyone he had ever known.

Watching her as she slept, he began to wonder about the feelings he had for this amazing woman. She had faced down many a foe for him and with him and had risked her life to save him, over and over, again. She had even killed for him! Why?! Why was she so devoted to him when he treated her so badly?! He just could not understand it! Julia had so little peace since knowing him. She( of all people) deserved peace, after everything she had been through with him.

Right then and there, Barnabas made up his mind that somehow he would find a way to make things up to Julia. He would do everything in his power to make her happy. " How?," he wondered. " How can I make it happen? Julia deserves to be happy."

Looking down at her peacefully sleeping under his arm, Barnabas mused, " She looks so beautiful, tonight, in that blue dress. Julia ought to wear blue more often. It really becomes her."

Glancing down at her legs( seeming to notice them for the first time), he felt himself tremble as the blood rushed through his veins affecting the meaningful part of his body. " Oh my God," he thought, " what am I doing?! This is my best friend! What would she think, if she knew I was feeling this way?!" What indeed!

Barnabas knew down deep in his soul that Julia loved him. She accepted him for who he was and he knew that her love for him would only grow deeper, if he loved her back. Deep in his heart, Barnabas also knew that he cared for Julia more than he was willing to admit to her, or even to himself, and that he had loved her for a long time. Why had he not been able to reach out to her and tell her?!

He knew why-Angelique!# Back in the recesses of his mind, her words kept echoing..." all who love you will die!" He was not going to let that happen to Julia-not her-not the woman who had stood by him through everything! No, he would rather watch her heart break than risk losing Julia completely. He would die, first!

" Wait a minute," he thought, aghast! " How selfish am I?! "After what Julia has sacrificed for me, her happiness should come before my own! Oh, what I fool I have been! I have let my fear control me and I have missed out on the love of a good woman who could truly make me happy! Julia deserves to be happy and so do I. After what we have been through together and what we have meant to each other, we both do."

Barnabas was determined. " I am going to tell Julia how I feel! I am going to stop being a coward and tell her, tonight, for both our sakes!" Pulling her closer, he lay his head down on top of hers, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do. Listening to Roger's droning, Barnabas was soon fast asleep.

At the sound of hands clapping, Julia and Barnabas woke with a start. " Is it over?," whispered Julia, groggily.

" Yes," Barnabas whispered back, lifting his head from hers and tenderly brushing the fallen locks of her hair from her eyes with his fingers. She sat up looking at him questioningly. " Julia, I need to talk to you, " he began, " but not here."

" Is everything alright? What's wrong?," she asked worriedly.

" Nothing's wrong. Everything is fine, but we need to talk," he continued. " I have so much to say to you and I do not even know where to begin, but I need to try and I need to say it, tonight."

" Alright, Barnabas," Julia replied, giving him a confused look. After saying their goodbyes to Liz, Roger, and Elliot, Julia turned to Barnabas, " Let's get out of here."

" Yes, let's do," he agreed, giving her an alluring smile, the one that always made her weak in the knees. She was still groggy from sleep and stumbled on her way out the door. Barnabas caught her, held her up, and helped her out to the car.

Once they were in the car and driving, Barnabas at the wheel, he turned to Julia and said, " I hope you won't mind staying at the old house, tonight. This is not a discussion that can be held at Collinwood. Someone might overhear us. The old house is the safest place for us to talk."

" I understand. Now, will you please put your eyes back on the road and concentrate on your driving?!," she chided. " We can talk when we get there."

" Of course, my dear," he replied in a low, husky voice, sending shivers up her spine.

She blushed and gave him a shy grin. " What is this man up to now? I do not dare even try to guess. He has disappointed me way too many times-too many to even count!," she laughed bitterly to herself. Barnabas shifted his eyes back to the road, fearful of what Julia might be thinking, yet hoping she would believe what he had to say. He was counting on her love for him to get them through this night and secure for them a happy future. Julia leaned back on the passenger seat and closed her eyes, trying to relax. " What will this night bring for Barnabas and me, more heartbreak, or a bright and happy future?" Dare she even hope for a future with Barnabas? " Breathe, Julia, just breathe!, " she said to herself.

Upon arriving at the old house, Barnabas quickly parked the car, stopped the engine, and walked around to the passenger side where Julia was sitting. Grabbing her hands with his own, he helped her gently up and out, closing the passenger door. Silently, they walked, side by side, hand in hand, to the front door of the old manor. It was not unusual for Julia and Barnabas to behave this way. They had been comfortable like this, with each other, for a long time. Allowing Julia to walk in before him, Barnabas trailed in behind her, silently hoping that Willie would not be there. There was much that he wanted to accomplish on this night, which could not happen with Willie around. Barnabas breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Julia speak, " Look, Barnabas. Willie left us a note. He says he has gone out for the evening and will be back sometime tomorrow."

Barnabas took the note from Julia and read the rest of it outloud. " I hope you guys are alright, wherever you are, and will be home soon, if you are not already."

" Darling, sweet Willie!," Julia remarked with a smile. " He has been such a loyal friend."

Yes, he has," Barnabas spoke with remorse, " and I have treated him so badly. I will have to change all that."

" You will," said Julia speaking softly and soothingly in an effort to comfort him. " No recriminations, Barnabas. You are a different man, now."

" Speaking of that," said Barnabas, turning to her, " I have something very important to say to you." Turning away timidly, Julia walked over to the fireplace. Barnabas followed her, grabbing her by the arms gently, but firmly and turned her around to face him. " Julia, look at me!," he pleaded, staring at her with those eyes that pierced her soul. " I need to say this now, before I lose my nerve. I need to tell you exactly how I feel."

" How do you feel, Barnabas?," she asked, her eyes searching his for the answer. Julia suddenly felt the hope she had held onto for so long beginning to rise, again. To her amazement, Barnabas blurted out the words she thought she would never hear! They came pouring out like water from a faucet-like the breaking of a dam!

" I love you, Julia! I love you with all my heart! It has taken me a long time to realize just how much you mean to me. No one is as important to me as you are. You have given me back my life and my life would mean nothing without you in it. Oh Julia, I have been such a fool and I have hurt you terribly! Please, forgive me! Tell me it is not too late-that I have not lost you. I know that I do not deserve you, but if you will forgive me, I promise to spend the rest of my life doing everything in my power to make you happy( Barnabas knew he would move heaven and earth to do just that.). Will you please stay with me? I need you now, more than ever. Marry me and stay with me forever. I want you to be my wife. I love you so!"

For a moment, Julia was in such a state of shock, she could say nothing. Then, grabbing the suitcoat of her best friend( the love of her life-the one person she had done would continue to do anything for) and burying her face in his chest, she murmured, " Oh Barnabas, Barnabas, Barnabas," as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. Tears that had welled up in her eyes, began to flow freely down her cheeks. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she lay her head down on his broad chest and began to sob uncontrollably, her body trembling against his.

Barnabas responded, drawing soothing circles on her back with his hands. When her shaking and sobbing had subsided, he tenderly lifted her chin with one hand, speaking softly and wiping her tears with the fingers of his free hand, " I take it that means, ' yes?,'"

Looking at him with those exotic eyes that he could no longer resist, she replied, " Yes, Barnabas, I will marry you. I would marry you anywhere in any time band and I will stay with you forever for as long as you need me. No, Barnabas, it is not too late. I forgave you a long time ago. I love you, Barnabas! I have loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. I love you just the way you are. Nothing will ever change that. You are my world."

"Oh Julia," cried Barnabas, realizing for the first time the depth of her love for him, " my dearest love! You have made me the happiest man alive. All those years of suffering were worth it just to have met you. You make my life complete. What would I ever do without you?"

" You'll never have to find out," declared Julia, smiling at him with radiant joy, her eyes reflecting all the love she had carried in her heart for Barnabas over the past 3, almost 4, years. He responded by, once again, pulling her close, kissing her, first tenderly, then passionately.

Then, lifting his head, he whispered into his beloved's ear, " Welcome home."

" Wherever you are is my home," said Julia. Barnabas returned his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. She responded in kind, filling him with desire and causing a low moan to issue from his throat. Sweeping her off her feet, he carried her up the stairs and into the master bedroom, closing the door behind them.

At Collinwood Manor, Roger Collins and Elizabeth Stoddard were just getting home from the historical society function. Elliot Stokes had already said his goodbyes and gone straight home. All in all, the opening of the new historical society had gone well with a good number of people from Collinsport in attendence. However, Roger was still miffed about the seeming lack of interest from Barnabas and Julia. " Elizabeth," he snorted, " I think that Barnabas, being a Collins, should have given us a little more support!#"

" Honestly, Roger," Liz retorted," sometimes I just don't understand you! After what he and Julia have just been through, we are lucky they showed up at all!"

" Humph! They couldn't even stay awake during my speech. After all, I worked hard on it and I was very nervous. I could have used their support. I saw them dozing off. They might as well not have even come," said Roger. "...and did you see the way they were behaving?! There's enough gossip about them around town the way it is!"

" Oh Roger," Liz replied. " Don't be ridiculous! Have a heart! Julia was not feeling well and neither was Barnabas, for that matter. They were both exhausted. Yet, they were kind enough to sit through your speech, because we are family."

" For all the good it did, They didn't hear any of it."

" Roger!"

" Oh, all right! I am too tired to argue. I am going to bed. Goodnight, Liz."

" Goodnight. I am going to check on Julia to see how she is before I turn in."

A few minutes later, Roger heard a knock on his bedroom door. " What is it now?," he wondered. He was used to all kinds of supernatural weird happenings occuring at Collinwood. Barnabas and Julia always seemed to be in the midst of them. While they were gone, things had been peaceful. Now that they were back, Roger wondered if things were going to start happening, again. " Is that you, Liz?," he called out.

" Yes, please open the door."

" What is it?"

" Julia isn't here. I have looked all over for her. She hasn't even turned down her bed."

Roger raised an eyebrow and smirked at his sister. Knowing Barnabas and Julia, they probably never even stopped at Collinwood. It wouldn't be the first time Julia stayed overnight at the old house( Roger had long suspected that they were secret lovers.). " I would like to be a fly on the wall over there," he quipped.

" Roger," exclaimed Liz, " how could you think such a thing?! Barnabas has always been a perfect gentleman."

" Yeah, but he is also a MAN!"

" Well, we can't call over there to find out. Barnabas doesn't have a phone."

" Yes, I'll never understand why that cousin of ours has refused to put a phone in his house. How are we to get ahold of him in an emergency?" Elizabeth Stoddard gave her brother an imploring look. " No, Liz," he responded, " don't even think about asking me to walk over there at this time of night."

" Oh, all right. Let's just go to bed. Guess we'll find out in the morning."

Back in the drawing room of the old house, the glowing embers in the fireplace sputtered and spit in their attempts to reignite a flame, but there was no one left in the room to attend them. While on the second floor, in the master bedroom of the old manor, a new flame was ablaze and it would burn brightly for years to come...

NEVER THE END!


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. and Mrs. Barnabas Collins"

Chapter 2: " Something More Tangible"

Collinwood/Collinsport, Maine-January 1971( Barnabas searches for something concrete to prove his love for Julia.)

It was the morning after the Collins historical society opening. Julia Hoffman and Barnabas Collins had slept late. Their new found relationship had created a need for them to sleep in, on this day. Barnabas was the first to wake. Opening his eyes, he gazed endearingly at his beloved sleeping peacefully in his arms. Never in his wildest dreams did Barnabas Collins believe he could ever be this happy. He had known such loneliness for so long and he was grateful to have found peace, at last.

Watching Julia as she slept, Barnabas still just could not understand the love that this amazing woman had for him. He felt so blessed, yet unworthy. Despite the fact that he had confessed his love for her, asked her for forgiveness, and asked her to marry him, he still felt that there was something more he could do-something more tangible he could give her.

Barnabas knew that Julia forgave him. It was her unfailing love for him that kept her by his side, despite everything. This was demonstrated by her acceptance of his proposal and their ardent love making. That night, Barnabas Collins slept better than he had in years-many years( if you could call what he did before he was cured, " sleeping").

Sunlight crept into the master bedroom window, shining on Julia's face. " She looks so happy and content," mused Barnabas. " I want her to feel this way always." Leaning over her, he planted a tender kiss on her forehead. Julia awoke, smiling at her lover, her exotic eyes twinkling. " Good morning, my love," cooed Barnabas, pulling her close.

She snuggled in his arms and teased, " Is this for real, or am I dreaming?"

" Yes, my darling, it's real," replied Barnabas, happily. " I have found you, at last." Kissing her deeply, he began what was to become for them an early morning ritual.

Suddenly, Julia sat up. " Barnabas, what time is it?," she asked nervously.

" Time for you to give me some more attention," he teased.

" Be serious, Barnabas," Julia said impatiently. " I should be at Windcliff. I'm probably late, already."

" Do you have to go back, today? Can't you wait until tomorrow?"

" No, Barnabas, they are expecting me, today. I've been gone too long, already. In fact, I'll be lucky if I still have a job."

" You don't need one, my dear, now that you have me to take care of you.."

" Barnabas, just because you and I are in a relationship, doesn't mean I'm going to give up my career!," Julia stated emphatically.

" That's not what I meant, Julia. I just want you to know that you have nothing to worry about. No matter what happens, I'm here for you. I'll be here to take care of you, whatever you need. Won't you please stay with me one more day? We have so much to discuss, decisions to make, ones that will affect our lives as well as the lives around us. Besides, I think we deserve one more day of relaxation and enjoyment. Don't you agree?," he asked with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Grinning at him, she answered, " Alright, Barnabas, I guess one more day won't hurt." Climbing back into bed, she asked, " Now where were we?" He had no trouble reminding her.

Julia and Barnabas were about to fall back asleep in each other's arms, when they heard a familiar voice calling to them. " Barnabas, Julia, are you here?!" Both of them sat up looking at each other in panic.

" Oh, I forgot about Willie, Barnabas. What are we going to do?," whispered Julia.

" I don't know," he whispered back.

Before either of them had a chance to think, Willie had climbed the stairs and opened the bedroom door, peeking in. He hadn't even thought about knocking first, because he was used to Barnabas being alone. " Hello Barnabas," he began. " I'm glad you're home safely. I was worried about you. How's Julia?"

" Hello, Willie," said Julia meekly, covering herself with the blankets as best she could, but unable to hide the color that had rushed to her cheeks.

Barnabas could say nothing, at the moment, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks, as well. Finally, he began, " Willie….I…"

" Excuse me," Willie interrupted, shaking with embarrassment. " I just wanted to tell ya I'm glad you're both back and that you're safe. Let me know if you need anything." With that, he slammed the bedroom door shut and hurried down the stairs. Nervously he ran both hands through his hair, muttering to himself," I knew Barnabas would wise up eventually, but I didn't think it would happen this quickly."

Julia began to chuckle. She couldn't help herself. Then, looking at each other, both she and Barnabas began to laugh hysterically. Despite their initial embarrassment, it was amusing to them for Willie to find out in this way. " Oh, poor Willie!," laughed Julia.

Grinning back at her, Barnabas said, " Yes, we are going to have to explain us to him."

" I know,"Julia said smiling, " but he will understand. After all, he's always wanted us to be together. He'll be alright, Barnabas, once he gets over the initial shock." Looking at each other, they began to laugh, again.

Regaining her composure, Julia spoke seriously to Barnabas, " We really should get up now. Willie shouldn't be left alone for long. Why don't you go downstairs and talk to him while I take a shower in this wonderful newly constructed master bathroom that Willie has built for us. After I'm dressed, I will come down and then, you can clean up."

" Okay, Julia," Barnabas replied, grinning at her. " Wish me luck,"

" Good luck, Barnabas," snickered Julia.

Julia was just coming out of the shower when Barnabas returned from downstairs. " Did you explain everything to Willie?," she asked( as she began to dress).

" I tried, but I think he is still in shock and therefore a little confused."

" Poor Willie. I'm sure he'll get used to it in time and then, he'll be genuinely happy for us. It's what he has been wanting for a long time, now."

Barnabas nodded, then raised his eyebrows. " Of course, but how did you know? Did Willie say something to you?"

" He didn't have to, Barnabas. I just knew."

" It's amazing to me, Julia, how I am constantly underestimating you," Barnabas remarked, giving her a smirk.

Smiling at him, she replied, " You'll learn."

" I suppose I will," he sighed. " Well, don't you think it's about time we join our friend for breakfast?"

" Yes, let's. We wouldn't want to traumatize him any further on the first day or our new found relationship." Looking lovingly into each other's eyes, they began to laugh merrily as they strolled arm in arm out their bedroom door, heading towards the stairs.

A wide grin spread across Barnabas's face as his eyes meandered down the length of Julia's half-dressed body. " My dear," he whispered into her ear, " shouldn't you finish dressing before you go downstairs?"

Blushing, she whispered back shyly, " Perhaps I should. What about you, Barnabas?," she continued. " You still need to take a shower."

" I shall. Care to join me?," he asked enticingly.

" Barnabas, I've already had my shower!" Disappointed, Barnabas strolled into the master bathroom, calling out teasingly, " Oh well, I tried!"

When she was fully dressed, Julia walked over to the bathroom door and called in, " Barnabas, I'm going downstairs to talk to Willie."

" Wait, Julia! I need your help."

" What is it?," she asked worriedly, walking over to the shower door.

" I need you to scrub my back."

" Is that all?! Barnabas, you're not helpless!"

" …but, I am…helpless for you!," he declared, smiling and grabbing her wrist.

"…but, Barnabas, I'm completely dressed already and besides, Willie is waiting."

" It won't hurt for him to wait a little longer," said Barnabas with that wicked gleam in his eyes, "…and besides, I need you!," he said pleadingly.

Laughing, Julia stepped out of her clothes and into his waiting arms. " Barnabas, you are encourageable," she teased.

" Yes, I am, but you love it," he laughed. The warmth of the water and the feel of her skin against his body were intoxicating! One thing led to another.

They were basking in each other's embrace when they heard that familiar voice calling to them. " Barnabas, Julia, are you ever coming down to breakfast? It's getting cold!"

" Uh, oh, what should we do, Barnabas?," whispered Julia.

" Don't worry," he answered. " I don't think Willie will even ponder the idea of coming back up here." They began to laugh, again, this time uncontrollably.

When their laughter had subsided, Julia spoke seriously, " I'd better get dressed and head downstairs. I want to talk to Willie, anyway."

" Do you really have to go?"

"Yes, I must." Slapping his arm playfully, she continued, " Be patient, Barnabas! We have the rest of our lives."

" That we do," he agreed.

Dressing quickly, Julia hopped down the stairs and skipped into the kitchen to greet Willie. She threw her arms around him, giving him a kiss on his cheek. " Willie, it's so good to see you!," she exclaimed.

" You too, Julia," he responded. " I'm so glad you and Barnabas are finally back and that you're safe. I was worried about you. Is Barnabas coming back down? I made a big breakfast, cuz I thought you'd be mighty hungry after your latest adventure!"

" Thank you, Willie. That was very thoughtful of you. Yes, Barnabas will be down soon. We have a lot to tell you, " said Julia, smiling.

" I'm sure there isn't much more to tell," said Willie, frowning and looking down in embarrassment.

Julia chuckled a little as she spoke. " Willie, please don't be embarrassed," she said consolingly. " Barnabas and I are very happy. We care a great deal about you. You are our dear friend and we want you to share in our joy."

" Oh, I do," said Willie, looking up at her with a big smile on his face.

She was giving him another hug when Barnabas came strolling into the kitchen, his eyes twinkling. " What did I just miss?," he asked.

" Oh, I was just telling Willie how much he means to us and that we want him to share in our joy.," answered Julia happily.

Barnabas nodded, his face beaming. " Of course."

" Well…come on, you two," said Willie jovially, " you need to eat something. I'll warm up your breakfast for you." Soon, they were all three chatting merrily around the kitchen table.

When they had finished eating, Julia said, " I'd better freshen up, get over to the great house, and call Windcliff before they think I've fallen off the face of the earth."

" Don't you think it would be better if you waited until evening?," asked Barnabas.

" Why?"

" Everyone there will wonder why you aren't already at Windcliff. What will you tell them, if they ask?"

" I never thought of that."

" Besides, don't you think we should break the news of our new found relationship a little more slowly to them?"

" Barnabas, what are you afraid of?!," exclaimed Julia. " I think both Liz and Roger have suspected for a long time now that there is a little more to our relationship than meets the eye. Furthermore, I don't think they are the only ones who are aware of this. Certainly, Carolyn has long been aware of my feelings for you. She's very observant, you know. David is still a child, albeit a teenager. He will adjust quickly. Then, there's Quentin. I believe he will be genuinely happy for us, just as Willie is. Maggie Evans will, too. Don't worry. It will be fine," she said reassuringly.

" You're sure?," asked Barnabas, bowing his head.

"Yes, besides, where else can I go to use a phone?"

" There's a phone at The Blue Whale, or you could use the phone in the coffee shop at the Collinsport Inn," answered Barnabas.

This time, Julia spoke in exasperation. " All right, Barnabas, what's really going on, here?!"

Barnabas sighed, " Okay, Julia, you found me out."

"What do you mean by that?"

" I wanted this to be a surprise, but you've spoiled it."

" Spoiled what, Barnabas?,"

" This morning, while you were in the shower, I mean the first time," he said (grinning slyly), " I took the opportunity to rush over to Collinwood Manor and announce the new status of our relationship to my cousins."

" That must have taken some explaining!"

Barnabas nodded. " Yes, it did, but I think they all took the news quite well, actually."

" Well, if they already know about us, there's no reason why I can't go over there to make my phone call." Raising her eyebrows, Julia continued, " unless you have another reason for not wanting me to go there. Do you?"

" Yes, Julia, that's what I've been trying to tell you. When I informed my cousins that I had asked you to marry me, Elizabeth was so excited, she began enlisting everyone there to help her plan an engagement party for us."

" Barnabas, you've already announced our engagement?!," exclaimed Julia in astonishment. " Don't you think that's something we should have done together?!#"

Seeing the hurt look on her face, Barnabas bowed his head. " I'm sorry, darling. It's just that since you've accepted my proposal, I've been so elated, I couldn't hold it in. I just had to tell my family. I couldn't wait. Please, forgive me."

Julia couldn't help but feel touched by his sentiment. " It's alright, Barnabas. I would have preferred that we told them together, but I understand."

" I wanted the engagement party to be a surprise for you. Now, the surprise is ruined," said Barnabas in dismay.

" Oh Barnabas, I'm sorry I ruined your surprise, but, after all, the party is for both of us, not just me."

" I know, but I wanted something special for you. I've been looking for something more tangible to prove my love for you and to atone for my past abhorrent behavior."

" Stop it, Barnabas!," Julia ordered. " We've been through all of this! I've already told you that I forgave you and I meant it! Must you continually bring it up?!# It's over, forgotten. I love you, Barnabas, and you love me. That's all that matters. Forget the past and let's just look forward to the future, please," she begged.

Grabbing her and pulling her close, Barnabas wrapped his arms around Julia. Holding her tightly, he whispered into her ear, " Oh Julia, I don't deserve you."

Jerking away from him and grabbing him by his shoulders, she looked him squarely in the eyes. " Barnabas, I am exactly what you deserve!," she scolded.

A sly grin swept across his face as he responded, " Indeed...now go," he continued with a mock air of authority in his voice, " make your phone call! Then, hurry back to me!" He patted her playfully on her behind as she turned to leave.

Laughing, Julia called over her shoulder, " Barnabas, you are insatiable!"

" That I am," he replied gleefully.

As soon as she was gone, Barnabas turned to his friend and manservant. " Willie," he declared, " we must make haste!"

" What's so urgent, Barnabas?," Willie questioned.

" You and I have much to accomplish before Julia returns. I want to make the night special, one that Julia with remember for the rest of her life," Barnabas answered.

" Okay Barnabas, whad'ya want me to do?," asked Willie.

Handing Willie the keys to his Bentley, Barnabas said, " Go bring my car around. We're going into town."

" ...but Barnabas," cried Willie, " Julia will return soon. You told her to hurry back. What's she gonna think when we're not here?"

" Don't worry, Willie. We'll be back long before she is."

" How'd ya figure that?"

" My family isn't going to let her off the hook that easily. She will be showered with congratulations and then, pumped with probing questions."

" That still won't give us enough time."

" We will have plenty of time, Willie. I've seen to it."

" You mean you've told your family to keep her busy?"

Barnabas nodded. " She'll have plenty to keep her occupied until evening. That will give us just enough time to finish what we have to do."

" Smart move, Barnabas."

" Thank you. Now, come on. Let's go."

The sun was just going down over the horizon when Julia finally returned from Collinwood Manor, arriving at the old house. " I hope Barnabas isn't put out with me," she thought.

Willie greeted her at the door. " Evenin', Julia," he said cheerily.

" Something smells delicious, Willie. I'm starving. What did you make?"

" I'll let Barnabas tell you."

" That sounds oddly like a conspiracy," she teased.

" It is, sort of," Willie teased back.

" Hmm..." thought Julia, "...I wonder what that man is up to now."

Just then, Barnabas came gliding out of the dining room, into the drawing room, sweeping Julia into his arms and kissing her soundly. " It's about time you came back to me," he teased.

" Barnabas, what have you done?"

" Come and see," he answered, taking her by the hand.

Julia's eyes opened wide when she beheld the elegant table with the sumptuous dinner that was set before her. " Barnabas, what on earth...," she began.

He silenced her by placing one finger tenderly over her lips and saying, " I promised you something more tangible and here it is."

" Oh Barnabas, you shouldn't have."

" Don't say that, Julia. I wanted to do this. Please, let me. It's nothing really...compared to everything you have done for me."

" Barnabas, I don't know what to say." Julia felt the tears well up in her eyes.

" Please, Julia, don't cry," begged Barnabas. " I've caused you enough sadness. Now, I just want you to be happy. Your happiness is the most important thing in the world to me."

" I am happy, Barnabas. Really I am. These are happy tears."

" Good." Barnabas reached out to wipe away the tears that began to flow freely down her cheeks. " Now, let's enjoy this delicious feast Willie has prepared for us."

" Willie made all of this?"

" Yes, he did."

" Oh, what a sweetheart. We should invite him to join us."

" Yes, we should. Do you mind, Julia?"

" Not at all, Barnabas."

" Willie," Barnabas called out, " please, come join us!"

Willie, who had discreetly left the room, came bounding back in with a broad grin across his face. " Whad'ya think, Julia? Did Barnabas and I do a good job?"

" Thank you, Willie. It's wonderful, " Julia answered, smiling at him brightly. Then, wrapping her arms around him, she squeezed him tightly and gave him a tender kiss on his cheek.

Willie blushed. " Aw, shucks, Julia. It was nuthin'. Barnabas did most of the work. All I did was the cookin'." Putting her arm around his shoulder, Julia guided Willie to his seat at the table. Soon, the three of them were chatting merrily enjoying the special meal.

When the meal was over, Julia looked at her watch and yawned. " Barnabas, this was truly wonderful, but it's getting late and I really do need to go to bed and get some sleep, so that I'll be able to perform my duties at Windcliff, tomorrow."

" Of course, my love, but I want you to open this, first," said Barnabas, pulling out a black, velvet box from the pocket of his suit jacket and placing it in her hand.

" Do you want me to leave, Barnabas?," asked Willie.

" No, Willie," replied Barnabas. " I want you here for this. You are my official witness."

Julia sat dumbfounded staring at the box in her hand. " Go on, Julia, open it," coaxed Willie. Opening the box, Julia saw on a bed of green velvet what she thought was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life. The center was a stone of sapphire( her birthstone) surrounded by a circle of intricate diamonds. These were embedded in a band of glittering white gold that sparkled in the candlelit room. Julia was speechless.

Taking the ring out of it's box and getting down on one knee before her, Barnabas declared, " Julia, I want to make it official. Will you marry me?"

" Yes," she answered looking at him through her tears, her voice cracking. Barnabas had to hold her left hand steady to keep it from shaking as he placed the ring on her finger.

Willie watched them, smiling, his own eyes filling with tears. Not wanting to intrude, he slipped out of the room, quietly.

Barnabas stood pulling Julia up into a tender embrace. " I love you," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled happily, snuggling into to crook of his neck and whispered back, " I love you, too." Their kiss was tender and lost in each other's arms, the world around them ceased to exist. Gently sweeping her off her feet, Barnabas carried Julia out of the dining room, through the drawing room, up the stairs, and into the master bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Downstairs, the dying embers in the drawing room fireplace struggled to reignite a flame. This time, Willie was there to extinguish them. Upstairs, there was no extinguishing the flame burning brightly in the master bedroom.

ONLY THE BEGINNING


	3. Chapter 3

" Mr. and Mrs. Barnabas Collins"

Chapter 3: " The Party"

Collinwood/Windcliff-Maine, February 1971( Julia and Barnabas's engagement party with family and friends...in addition, the appearance of someone very special.)

Barnabas Collins had just kissed his fiancee' goodbye and told her to drive carefully on her way to Windcliff. The roads were slippery, in patches, because of the ice storm that had blown in, last night, and Barnabas was worried. He called out to Julia, " Phone me when you get there."

" I will," she called back, waving at him and smiling.

" I love you!," Barnabas shouted to Julia as her car took off down the road.

" I love you, too!," she shouted back to him.

Walking back inside the old house to the drawing room, Barnabas spied Willie. Looking at him forlornly, he moaned, " What am I going to do? It's been almost a week and I still can't get used to spending a day without her. I'm so used to having her around."

Willie snapped, " Barnabas, stop being such a baby!"

" Why Willie, what's gotten into you?," asked Barnabas.

" Nuthin'," Willie replied. " It's just since Julia's been here, you've been getting worse and worse about fending for yourself. For heaven's sake, Barnabas! You're not a child! You're a grownup!"

" I know that, Willie!," Barnabas snapped. Then, bowing his head apologetically, he said, " I'm sorry. It's just that I've taken Julia for granted for so long. Now that she's really mine, I don't want to lose her."

" Barnabas, none of us are spring chickens. You're a mortal now, just like Julia and I, and you could die at any time. Heck, for all we know, Julia could die before we do."

" Don't say that!" Barnabas threw his hands down in a rage, wringing them and pacing the drawing room floor.

" I'm not trying to make you mad, Barnabas," said Willie. " I just want you to be realistic. None of us know when our time is gonna come and what are you gonna do when Julia is gone, if you don't start taking care of some things on your own? She's not going to be here forever, as much as you would like her to be. Heck, neither are you, for that matter."

" That's enough, Willie!," Barnabas growled.

" Okay, Barnabas," said Willie cowering. " I'm only sayin'…"

" I know, Willie," Barnabas interrupted him quietly. "…but, I can't do this, right now. Could we please just drop the subject?"

" I'm sorry, Barnabas. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

" That's okay, Willie. Let's just talk about something else, anything else!"

" What about the party, Barnabas?," asked Willie.

" What party?"

" You know, the engagement party. You told Julia you were going over to the great house, today, to find out how the plans were coming along."

Barnabas sighed and rubbed his eyes with two fingers. "I am, Willie. Just give me a moment to collect my thoughts."

" Sure, Barnabas," said Willie, disappearing to begin his daily chores.

Before long, there was a knock on the old house door and Barnabas awoke with a start. He had fallen asleep in his favorite chair. " Hello, Mrs. Stoddard," he heard Willie say.

" Hello, Willie. Is Barnabas here?"

" Yes, he is. Come on in."

" Thank you."

" Good morning, Elizabeth," said Barnabas, rising from his chair and grabbing her hand kissing it in his courtly manner. " What brings you here? Is everything alright?"

" Everything's fine, Barnabas," Liz answered. " I just came over to tell you that Julia called."

Suddenly, his countenance fell. " Has something happened to Julia?!," Barnabas asked fearfully, grabbing Liz by her shoulders and squeezing them tightly.

" Oww, Barnabas, you're hurting me! What's gotten into you?"

" I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I'm just worried about Julia."

" Well, you needn't be. She's fine. She just called to let you know that she made it to Windcliff safely with no incident."

Sighing, Barnabas stated, " That's a relief." Then, he asked, " Did Julia say when she would be back?"

" Not exactly," Liz answered.

" What do you mean, 'not exactly'?!"

" Take it easy, Barnabas! She just said to tell you to call her if you need her. Otherwise, she'll see you tonight…and she also said you mustn't worry-that she'll be fine."

Barnabas began pacing the floor of the drawing room. " Calm down, Barnabas. You're awfully jumpy!"

" I'm sorry, Elizabeth. It's just…the road conditions aren't good after the storm, last night. I'm worried about Julia driving the 100 miles back home from Windcliff."

" Barnabas, stop fretting. You're going to worry yourself into a frazzle. Come back with me to the great house. I'll show you how the preparations are going for your engagement party. That will keep your mind off your worries. Perhaps, you might even be able to help me. You know Julia so well. I'm sure you'll have plenty of ideas to help make this party a memorable one for her, as well as for yourself."

" Alright, Elizabeth," sighed Barnabas. "…if you think I can be of any assistance."

" I'm sure you can," replied Liz, smiling. " Come on. Carolyn and David will both be happy to see you."

"Willie," Barnabas called out as he walked out the front door, " …I'm going with Elizabeth!"

" Okay, Barnabas," Willie called back. "…I'll see ya later!"

As soon as Barnabas walked in the doors of Collinwood Manor, he was greeted by his cousin, Carolyn Stoddard, who gave him a big hug. " Barnabas, you sure are a sly one," she teased. " Just how long did you think you could keep this from us?"

Raising his eyebrows, he answered her, teasing back, " Apparently, not at all." They laughed as she took his arm, guiding him into the drawing room.

Sensing his tension, Carolyn asked with concern, " Barnabas, what is it? What's wrong?" Then, teasing him, she continued, "…got the wedding jitters?"

" No, Carolyn," Barnabas spoke seriously, " I'm worried about Julia."

" Why?" " The road conditions are terrible and I'm worried about her safety on the drive home from Windcliff."

Carolyn responded by speaking to him consolingly and patting him on his arm. " Don't worry, Barnabas. Nothing is going to happen to Julia. She's too important to you-to us-to all of us. Here…," Carolyn continued, motioning to the couch, "…just sit down and relax. I'll go make you some tea, or would you prefer coffee?"

" Tea is fine."

" Tea it is," she said cheerily, skipping out of the room.

After she left, young David Collins came bounding down the stairs into the drawing room. " Hi, cousin Barnabas."

" Hello, David." Barnabas stood and gave his young teenage cousin a hug.

" It's good to see you," said the boy, " although I must say, you surprise me."

Barnabas raised his eyebrows and looked at David questioningly. " Oh, why is that?," he asked.

" You, getting married! I never thought you would settle down," said David, grinning at his cousin.

Barnabas grinned back, " Well, I am."

" That's great, Barnabas. I'm glad for you. Dr. Hoffman is a nice lady. I'm sure you'll be very happy, together."

" Thank you, David," responded Barnabas. He was pleased to have his young cousin's approval.

" Now, if you'll excuse me, Barnabas, I promised Hallie a game of chess," David continued.

" How is she doing?"

" Quite well, actually. She's learning fast. In fact, if I'm not careful, she might even beat me one of these times. I hope not, though. Bye, Barnabas."

" Goodbye, David," said Barnabas, walking back to the couch and sitting.

Soon, Carolyn arrived from the kitchen with the tea. " Was that David I just heard?," she asked.

" Yes," Barnabas answered remarking, " He is growing up to be quite a young man."

" Yes, he is," said Carolyn, laughing, " although he is as precocious as ever."

" Indeed. I must say though, he seems happy about my upcoming marriage to Julia."

" Of course he is, Barnabas. We all are. We want you to be happy. You and Julia are perfect for each other. We all think so."

" Thank you, Carolyn," Barnabas said, beaming.

" Now, tell me about yourself," he continued. " How have you been? Is there anyone new in your life?"

" Oh, that's a long story," Carolyn began. Soon, they were chatting merrily, sipping tea, with Carolyn catching Barnabas up on all the family news.

" When you two are finished, I have a project for you," announced Liz, walking into the drawing room. Immediately, Carolyn and Barnabas got up from their seats, following Liz obediently. The rest of their morning and afternoon was spent perfecting engagement party preparations( with a light lunch in between). Barnabas got back to the old house just in time to clean up, get dressed, and welcome his fiancée home from a hard day's work.

It was Friday. Dr. Julia Hoffman had just spent the last four days at Windcliff going over and catching up on the records of old patients, as well as some new ones. Making her visitation round, she found that some of her old patients didn't even recognize her, anymore. She had been gone so long, she had to remind them who she was. Returning to her office, Julia finished her paperwork and prepared for the long trip home.

The almost two hour drive was uneventful, as the icy patches on the road had melted in the late afternoon sun. She was welcomed home by her fiancée with open arms. Barnabas was so relieved that Julia was safe. She sat in the chair next to his, in front of the drawing room fire place, sipping on the soothing cup of coffee that was given her and enjoying the warmth of the fire. Julia had almost always preferred coffee too the tea that the Collins family typically made.

It was 7:00pm. The engagement party Elizabeth had planned for Barnabas and Julia was scheduled for 8:00pm. Barnabas was ready, but Julia had less than an hour to shower and change. She was starving and looking forward to the sumptuous meal Barnabas's cousins would have laid out for them.

The warmth of the shower water felt good and soon she felt a familiar presence underneath it with her. Slipping his arms around her, pulling her close, Barnabas whispered in Julia's ear, " Looks like you need your back scrubbed."

" Barnabas," cried Julia, " Elizabeth is expecting us at 8 o'clock! You know how she'll be, if we're late."

" Oh, we won't be late," he crooned. " This won't take long, at all. I've been waiting for you, all day." Julia began to giggle, succumbing to his ministrations. She responded in kind with a few ministrations of her own.

Although not at first, Julia and Barnabas were squeaky clean by the time they arrived at Collinwood Manor for their engagement party. Quentin Collins was the first to greet them and Willie Loomis at the front doors. " Congratulations, cousin," he said to Barnabas, grinning and gripping his hand firmly.

" Thank you," Barnabas replied.

Then grabbing Julia and hugging her tightly, Quentin whispered into her ear, " Welcome to the family, Julia."

She smiled happily and whispered back, " Thank you."

Barnabas stood watching them, his eyes gleaming. " I must say, Willie," said Quentin, " you do look dapper, tonight."

" Thank you," Willie responded sheepishly.

Barnabas remarked, " Indeed, he does," smiling proudly at Willie( He was wearing a suit that Barnabas had especially tailored for him for this occasion. Willie looked very handsome in it.).

All four of them jumped upon hearing the heavy doors opening and slamming shut behind them. In walked David, grinning. " Hi, cousin Barnabas. Hello, Dr. Hoffman," he said cheerily.

" David, don't you think it's about time you call me, ' Julia'?," she asked him, gazing at him lovingly and tenderly brushing the fallen locks of his hair from his eyes. " After all, I am going to be part of your family soon."

" Okay, Julia," he replied. " This sure is going to be some party! See ya," he said, skipping up the stairs.

" Hold it right there, young man!," a familiar voice shouted after him. Roger Collins came strolling out of the drawing room with a frown on his face. " Just where do you think you are going?"

" Upstairs, to my room."

" Come down here!," Roger demanded. " I want to talk to you."

" What is it Father?," asked David, walking down the stairs slowly, looking guilty. Julia, Barnabas, Willie, and Quentin all stood watching with amused looks on their faces.

Roger continued, " David, where have you been?"

" Just out in the woods," he answered.

" You know you are not supposed to be outside in the woods, after dark. It's dangerous."

" Nothing happened. I'm alright…really."

" You're lucky this is the night of Barnabas and Julia's engagement party," declared Roger. " Any other night, you would be confined to your room for this kind of behavior."

" I'm sorry, Father," said David, penitently( He had gotten good at faking penitence.). " It won't happen, again."

" It had better not," Roger warned him menacingly. " The next time it happens, you will be grounded for 3 weeks," he threatened.

" May I go to my room, now?"

" Yes, go get changed and come right back down," Roger ordered. " The party is starting. Do you hear me, David?!"

" Yes, Father!," cried David, racing up the stairs and disappearing into the hallway.

" Roger," called Elizabeth, coming into the foyer from out of the kitchen, " do you know where Carolyn is? She was supposed to help me with the dessert."

" She went to go pick up Maggie Evans," he answered. Turning to Quentin, Roger asked, " Will you please go upstairs and make sure David gets down here?"

" Sure," Quentin answered, heading for the stairs.

Seeing Barnabas, Julia, and Willie, Liz smiled and greeted them warmly, " Oh good. You're here. Dinner isn't quite ready. Would you like to come into the drawing room? There's tea and coffee, or you may have a drink, if you'd like."

" Of course," answered Barnabas.

Julia responded with, " That would be lovely. I'll have coffee, please."

" Tea for me," said Barnabas.

" I'm having tea, also," said Liz, pouring coffee for Julia and then tea for herself and Barnabas.

" I'm having a brandy, myself," said Roger.

" I'll have a vodka!," Willie piped up, nervously. Julia and Barnabas opened their eyes wide and looked at each other in surprise. Willie never drank( at least, not in front of them).

Everyone sat quietly for a few moments, sipping their drinks. Roger broke the silence, asking, " Barnabas, have you and Julia set a date for your wedding?"

" Roger," scolded Elizabeth, " that really isn't any of our business!"

" Well, we need to know, so we don't make other plans."

" I'm sure whatever plans we make can be canceled," Liz retorted. Julia and Barnabas looked at each other in embarrassment.

Turning to Roger, Barnabas answered, " We have not yet had time to discuss it."

Just then, Quentin, David, Hallie Stokes, and her uncle Elliot all entered the drawing room. Quentin had answered the doors upon the Stokes' arrival. Elliot immediately walked over to where Julia and Barnabas were sitting and offered his congratulations. He then joined Roger, pouring himself a glass of sherry. David Collins and Hallie Stokes started up a conversation of their own. Quentin Collins served himself a brandy, then turned and lifted his glass, " A toast to Barnabas and Julia. May they live happily ever after!"

" Here, here!," shouted Roger, raising his glass. Liz lifted her tea cup and Elliot Stokes raised his glass of sherry.

Julia smiled at them timidly. Barnabas grinned and responded with a gracious, " Thank you."

David jumped up from his seat, shouting, " Hey, I don't have anything to toast with! I'm going to the kitchen for a soda pop. Be right back! Do you want one, Hallie?"

" Sure," she answered. " To Barnabas and Julia!," they toasted, upon David's return.

" Thank you," was the simultaneous response from the engaged couple.

" Sorry we're late!," cried Carolyn Stoddard, rushing through the doors of the great house with Maggie Evans close behind at her heels. They each gave Julia and Barnabas, in turn, their hugs and congratulations. Grabbing their drinks, Maggie chose coffee while Carolyn chose tea.

" You look stunning in that dress, Julia!," Maggie remarked, gushing." " …and Barnabas, you are quite the handsome devil, yourself!," she teased.

" Thank you," they replied, both grinning shyly.

Then Barnabas turned away, bowing his head as he felt a twinge of guilt, remembering his treatment of Maggie during his early days at Collinwood. Noticing his discomfort, Julia squeezed his arm consolingly. Leaning over and whispering into his ear, she remarked, " How handsome you look, tonight( Julia always thought Barnabas looked handsome in his suits.)."

" Thank you, my dear," he whispered back, "…and you are very alluring in that dress." She smiled shyly at him and blushed.

Quentin stood watching them with a crazy grin on his face. They did indeed look like a handsome couple. Julia was wearing a new dress, one that Barnabas had picked out for her, himself. It was a sapphire blue that matched the stone in her ring( Barnabas always loved the way Julia looked in blue.). He had chosen to wear a double breasted pewter grey suit with a white shirt and sapphire blue tie.

Roger Collins stood watching Barnabas and Julia with raised eyebrows. Elliot Stokes was amused. He was always amused with all the goings on in the Collins' household. At least, being around the Collins family was never dull, although, it could be disconcerting, at times.

Mrs. Johnson, who had been busily working in the kitchen, came into the drawing room, asking, " Mrs. Stoddard, when would you like dinner served?"

" Oh my goodness," exclaimed Liz, " the dessert! Carolyn, Maggie, Hallie, come with me. I need your help."

" I'll come too," announced David, jumping to his feet. " You'll need me for the taste test," he piped up, eagerly.

" Elizabeth, is there anything I can do to help?," asked Julia.

" No, Julia, this is your party. Just relax and enjoy it," Liz replied. To Mrs. Johnson she said, " We'll be ready to eat in a few minutes….and you are welcome to join us, if you'd like."

" Oh, I wouldn't dream of intruding, Mrs. Stoddard."

" Nonsense, I'm sure Barnabas and Julia won't mind. You've known them a long time and I'm sure they'd want you to be part of this. Now, let's hurry. It's getting late. I'm sure Barnabas and Julia don't intend to spend the night here."

In the drawing room, Elliot joined Julia and Barnabas on the couch, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Roger, Quentin, and Willie refreshed their drinks and sat down in separate chairs opposite them. They began to catch Julia, Barnabas, and Elliot up on all that had happened around Collinwood and Collinsport during their absence.

Soon, Sarah Johnson appeared announcing, " Folks, dinner is being served in the dining room." Everyone got up and followed her, carrying their drinks with them. Before them was an elegant table, spread out with all of Julia's favorite foods, including her favorite dessert. Barnabas had no food preference, himself. His body was still trying to get used to food, again. He was fascinated though, watching Julia eat, never before having seen her eat this much. She usually ate very little. Tonight, she was ravenous, since she had hardly eaten anything all day and these were all her favorites. Barnabas grinned at the sight. Julia was beautiful even when she was eating!

The meal was delicious and satisfying, but the company of family and friends was even more so. It was comforting for Julia to finally be able to call this family her own. She had been so close to all of them for so long and now, she could finally call this her home, her real home. Julia never thought she could ever be this happy, but she was.

Barnabas could hardly contain his pride. His family meant so much to him. Julia had been there for them, all of them, for so long, now. In making her part of his family, he felt his life was complete. She belonged with them-with him! Reaching under the table, putting one hand on Julia's knee and squeezing, Barnabas whispered to her enticingly, " Let's go back to the old house."

She closed her eyes briefly, her body trembling at his touch, and whispered back simply, " yes."

After offering words of gratitude and saying their rounds of goodbyes to family and friends, Barnabas turned to Willie requesting him to bring the car around. " Sure, Barnabas," he replied.

Arriving home, Julia and Barnabas walked hand in hand through the front door of the old manor. They stopped abruptly upon hearing the faint sound of a recorder playing a familiar child's tune. " Listen, Barnabas," Julia whispered softly, " it's Sarah. She's here."

" Yes, Julia," cried Barnabas, pure joy spreading across his ruggedly handsome face, " she's come back to me, at last! She's finally come back to me!"

Julia and Barnabas knelt before the image that appeared in front of them. Throwing his arms around his little sister, holding her tightly, Barnabas cried, " Sarah, my little Sarah, you've come back to me!"

" I promised I would, Barnabas," she replied, " when you learned how to be good….and you have. Julia has helped you. You're my brother, again, the brother I've always known, the one I knew you could be." Then reaching out to Julia, Sarah wrapped her little arms around both of them, holding them tightly. She smiled happily as she spoke, " I finally have the family I've always wanted. Now, I can finally have peace."

As her image began to fade, Barnabas cried out begging her, " Please, don't leave me, Sarah! I don't want you to go. I just got you back, again."

Putting one small hand on his heart, Sarah replied, "I'm right here. I'll never leave you. We'll be together, always. Whenever you need me, all you have to do is call." Turning to Julia, she requested, " Please, take good care of my brother. He needs you, now, more than ever-more than he's ever needed me. You have saved him. He's a changed man and it's all because of you. Thank you for giving my brother back to me."

Tears filling her eyes, Julia wrapped her arms around Sarah's fading image, promising, " I will. I'll take good care of him. I will."

Barnabas stood staring into the space where Sarah's image had been, tears flowing down his cheeks. Julia walked up to him, putting one arm around his waist and her head on his shoulder. " It's going to be alright, Barnabas. Everything is alright, now," speaking soothingly.

" Yes," said Barnabas smiling through his tears. " I have all I'll ever need.," pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her.

They stood for a moment in front of the drawing room fireplace, holding each other tightly, taking comfort in each other's arms. " It's been quite a night, Barnabas, hasn't it?," Julia remarked.

" Indeed it has," he responded. " Julia, do you think I'll ever see Sarah, again?"

" Of course, you will," she answered, looking at him lovingly. " She'll be right here( placing her hand over his heart) whenever you need her."

Lifting Julia up in his arms and looking at her wickedly, Barnabas announced, " Right now, all I need is you!"

" I think I can fulfill that need," she teased.

" You're sure?"

" Definitely!"

" Prove it!"

" You'll have to catch me, first!"

Julia jumped out of his arms and ran up the stairs, laughing, Barnabas close at her heels. Catching her, he picked her up, carried her into the master bedroom, and threw her on the bed kicking and screaming. Julia's screams quickly changed into squeals of delight and then moans of pleasure, as Barnabas began proving to her just how much of a changed man he had become.

It wasn't long before they heard a loud rapping on their bedroom door. A familiar voice yelled through it, " Could you guys please keep it down?! I'm trying to sleep!#"

Barnabas began to snicker commenting to Julia, " It's a little too late for that, now!" She started laughing hysterically, slapping at him playfully.

Willie walked slowly back to his room, running his hands through his hair and muttering disgustedly to himself, " I've created a monster! You'd think they could save some of it for their wedding night!"

AND THE STORY CONTINUES


	4. Chapter 4

" Mr. and Mrs. Barnabas Collins"

Chapter 4: " The Wedding"

Collinwood/Bangor, Maine-February 1971( The wedding of Julia and Barnabas Collins has more than one unexpected, uninvited, unwelcome guest...or does it?)

It was on Saturday morning when Dr. Julia Hoffman awoke with a start, sitting straight up in bed. Barnabas Collins rubbed his eyes and opened them slowly, yawning. He looked at Julia with concern, asking, " What is it? What is wrong?"

" I am not sure," she answered. " I thought I heard something. Whatever it was, it was very strange. I felt a presence, like someone was trying to warn me…"

" About what?," Barnabas interrupted. " I don't know," Julia replied. " It's almost as if…" Julia hesitated, looking at Barnabas intrepidly, before she continued, "…she had returned."

" Who?," he asked. " Angelique!," she answered fearfully.

" No!," Barnabas gasped. That's impossible! Angelique is dead. She was fully human when she died, because she had lost all of her powers. Gerard took them away from her. There is no way she could return."

" I know, Barnabas, but I can't shake this feeling that she is watching us and that somehow she has found a way to come back."

" Julia, Angelique is gone for good," Barnabas spoke assuredly. " We are together, now, and there's nothing she can do about it.

" Oh Barnabas, I hope you are right," said Julia, looking at him worriedly.

" I am. Don't worry, my love. There is nothing she can do to us. Believe me. I am telling you, 'Angelique can hurt us no longer.'"

"…but, what if you are wrong, Barnabas. What if somehow Angelique has found a way to return? She will never allow us to be together!"

" Julia, stop it!," Barnabas pleaded. " You are letting your imagination run away with you."

" I am sorry, Barnabas. Perhaps, you are right. Maybe, I am letting my imagination run away with me. We will be fine. I know we will. I am sure of it. We will be alright," she said, trying to convince herself.

Barnabas responded, " Of course we will," wrapping his arms around Julia, holding her close, tenderly kissing her forehead while trying to hide his own sudden apprehension.

Although she trusted him, Julia could still feel his tension which fed her own. " Barnabas, I am frightened!," she cried out. " What if we are wrong? What if she is here, right now, in the room with us?"

" She is not, Julia. I am sure of it. Angelique is dead, Judah Zachary has been destroyed, and Nicholas Blair has been sent back to the hell from whence he came. There is no one left to stand in our way. Please, believe me!"

Rising from their bed, Barnabas took Julia's hands in his and pulled her up into a tender embrace, rocking her gently back and forth. Then, he began gliding her across the floor, in a slow dance, whispering into her ear, " I think it's about time we set the date for our wedding. Don't you?" Looking at him with her exotic eyes, she smiled happily and answered, " yes."

Barnabas's cousins could hardly contain their excitement upon hearing the news. They all set about helping with the wedding preparations. Elizabeth Stoddard, of course insisted that the ceremony be held in the drawing room of Collinwood Manor.

" Now, Barnabas, I know you and Julia will want to go on a honeymoon, but don't be gone too long," said Roger. " I need you here to help me run the cannery."

" Of course," Barnabas replied with a smirk.

" Julia, I know the perfect place to go pick out your wedding dress," said Carolyn, bubbling over with glee. " Will you let me take you there?"

" That would be lovely," Julia replied.

" Come on then," Carolyn giggled, grabbing Julia's arm and pulling her out the heavy doors of the great house.

Looking over her shoulder, Julia called out to Barnabas, " I will see you, later!" He nodded ruefully. The look on his face spoke volumes( " Don't go!," was written all over his face.). She smiled back at him apologetically, as she left.

Barnabas was not looking forward to spending the entire day with Roger at the cannery, but he was resigned to it, telling himself, "If I'm going to be part of the family business, it's time I start learning something about it."

The day ended up going quite smoothly. Barnabas found himself intrigued by the way his family's business was run. He actually had a few ideas of his own, which Roger appreciated tremendously. At the end of the day, Roger complimented him, " Barnabas, I think our family business is going to do quite well with you on board! Your innovative ideas will help immensely."

Ironically, Barnabas's ideas were very old fashioned ones-ones that his father had taught him-ones that had worked very well for them in the past. They were full old fashioned integrity and Barnabas was certain they would bring much success to his family in the present. He was pleased to have Roger's trust and approval.

Julia and Carolyn were having a marvelously wonderful time at the bridal shop in Bangor. Carolyn had instinctively known about Julia's feelings for Barnabas, for quite awhile, but she was quite discreet about it. She also knew that Barnabas had deep feelings for Julia, but he had been unwilling to acknowledge them to Julia-to himself-to anyone. Now that he finally had, Carolyn was beside herself with giddiness. She delighted in picking out dress after dress for Julia to try on and remarked how beautiful she looked in each of them.

They finally settled on a sleeveless, ivory, knee-length, shantung dress with a long-sleeved ivory shantung coverlet. Both collar and sleeves were covered with lace. The neckline of Julia's dress was just under her collarbone, chaste, but showing just enough skin to make her alluring. For her shoes, she chose ivory gruff grain silk dress flats. Julia never did like wearing heels.

Simplicity was her motto, except for in the case of jewelry. Oh, how she loved her jewelry! She had so many different kinds, something to match almost every outfit. For this occasion, however, the jewelry she would wear was chosen for her by Barnabas, himself. That very morning, he had given Julia his mother's necklace to wear for their wedding. He had originally given it to Elizabeth, because she reminded him so much of his mother. However, when Liz was made aware of Barnabas's intentions, she insisted that Julia have it. Julia had been so touched by his sentiment, she accepted his gift readily. It would offset her dress, perfectly.

On the drive home from Bangor, Julia and Carolyn chatted merrily, as Julia expressed her sincere gratitude to the young woman who was soon to become her cousin.

In the meantime, Roger had taken Barnabas to his favorite tailor shop in Bangor to have his tuxedo especially fit and made to order. He didn't mind spending the extra money it took to have it ready that very night. Of course, Barnabas and Roger had very different tastes. Roger didn't mind allowing Barnabas to make his own choices. " After all, you only get married once," he teased in his rare attempt at humor.

" Indeed," Barnabas smiled at him, appreciatively( while thinking bitterly to himself," if you only knew!").

Roger even allowed Barnabas to pick the restaurant they ate at, while waiting for his tux to be finished, footing the bill for all.

It was 8:00 in the evening by the time Barnabas and Roger got back to Collinwood Manor. Julia and Carolyn were waiting for them with smiles on their faces. " How was your day?," asked Carolyn.

" It was very successful," answered Roger, a broad grin spreading across his face, "..and yours?"

" ...just as successful," replied Carolyn, gleefully.

Julia and Barnabas just looked at each other quietly, both pair of eyes gleaming in admiration.

Hearing all the voices, Elizabeth Stoddard appeared, coming out of the kitchen into the foyer. " Well, cousin Barnabas, are you and Julia ready for your big day, tomorrow?," she asked eagerly.

" More than ready," he responded with certainty.

" Why Barnabas, I have never seen you look so happy," Liz remarked. " You are positively glowing!"

" Am I?," he asked, beaming. " Elizabeth, are you sure you will be able to have everything ready by tomorrow? Perhaps Julia and I should give you more time."

" Barnabas, you need not worry. Everything will be ready. Mrs. Johnson has been a big help. We will all be ready, that is, if you will."

" Oh, I have been ready for a long time, now," he declared, putting an arm around Julia and pulling her close. Julia smiled shyly, putting her head down on his shoulder. Carolyn Stoddard and her uncle, Roger Collins, stood watching them, grinning from ear to ear.

" Well then, Barnabas, you and Julia had better get back to the old house!," spoke Liz with mock authority. " You are going to need to rest up if you are to have enough energy for tomorrow," she teased.

" Indeed," replied Barnabas, " you will get no argument from me," he teased back.

" None from me either," Julia added with a smile.

" Then, go!," Liz ordered them jovially. " We will see you, tomorrow. The ceremony will begin at 2:00pm., but Julia, you will need to be here in time for me to help you get dressed."

" I will," Julia promised, giving her friend and future cousin a hug. "...and...thank you. Thank you, too, Carolyn," Julia added gratefully."

" You are so welcome," Carolyn responded cheerily. " Sleep well, Julia...and you too, Barnabas," she said amusedly, winking at them. Julia and Barnabas smiled weakly and gave each other an embarrassed look.

" Goodnight then," said Barnabas, bowing his head.

" Goodnight," Roger, Liz, and Carolyn all said in unison.

" Oh Roger," Barnabas called back on his way out the doors, " I do appreciate your assistance, today."

"...and I yours, Barnabas," Roger replied. " That's what families are for."

" Of course."

On their way to the car, Barnabas stopped Julia, grasping her arm gently and suggesting, " Perhaps, you should sleep here, tonight."

" Why?!"

" Protocol..."

"...To hell with protocol!," Julia interrupted. " We are together and that's that! Now, let's hurry and get out of here, before Roger and Elizabeth decide to come get me."

" Are you sure?"

" Barnabas, I have never been more sure of anything in my life! Let's go."

His eyes twinkled as he gave her that smile she so dearly loved.

Arriving at the door of the old manor, Barnabas took Julia in his arms, kissing her deeply. " I have been waiting all day to do that!," he announced.

She responded in kind, " Funny, I have been waiting all day for just that!"

Once inside, Barnabas spoke seriously, " Julia, are you sure you would not rather go back to the great house?"

" What on earth for?!," she asked.

" I'm afraid if you stay here with me, tonight, there will be nothing left for us on our wedding night."

" Oh yes there will," she laughed, smiling at him wickedly. " Barnabas, you have no idea what all I can do!"

"Indeed!," he remarked, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

" Hey, you guys," came the familiar voice from the drawing room. " I didn't think you'd ever get home!"

" We have had a very busy day, Willie," said Barnabas.

" Why is that?"

" Julia and I are getting married, tomorrow."

" No, kidding, tomorrow?!"

" Yes, Willie, tomorrow."

" Well, that's great, but are you gonna be ready? I mean, don't you have to prepare? Isn't there a lot of stuff to do, yet, before the ceremony?"

" It's all been taken care of."

" No, kidding, really?! That was fast," said Willie, grinning sheepishly and running his hands through his hair.

" Did you take care of that little errand I sent you on?," asked Barnabas.

" Yes."

"...and may I assume that you have them in safe keeping?"

" Yes."

" What errand was that?," asked Julia curiously.

" I sent Willie to pick up our wedding bands," Barnabas answered.

" Oh, I see." Julia smiled at Barnabas and then, turned to Willie. " That reminds me, Willie, did you follow my instructions?"

" Yes, Julia, don't worry," Willie answered, winking at her. " I did exactly what you told me to do. Everything's perfect."

" Secrets?," Barnabas asked, raising his eyebrows and grinning at the two of them.

" Yes," confessed Julia, grinning back at him. " I am hoping this is one you will appreciate."

" In that case, it will be worth the wait," said Barnabas. " This seems to be the night for confessions. I actually have a secret of my own that I hope you will appreciate, that is if Willie followed my instructions."

" Oh yes I did, Barnabas, to the letter," said Willie with a satisfied look on his face.

" Good, now I think it's about time we all get some sleep, before the big day. Oh, by the way, Willie, I want you to please go out to my car and bring in my tuxedo. There is one out there for you, also. You might want to try it on before you go to bed, tonight, to make sure it fits. If it doesn't, Roger will take you to Bangor, tomorrow morning to get it fitted properly."

" Gee, Barnabas, you don't have to go to all that trouble just for me."

" Nonsense, Willie!," Julia piped up. " We can't have you looking dowdy, if you are going to give me away!"

" You...you want me to give you away, Julia?!," Willie stammered.

" I can't think of anyone better, or more appropriate," declared Barnabas.

" Nor I," Julia agreed, looking at Willie lovingly. " Well, Willie, will you do it? Will you give me away?"

" I'd be honored," Willie answered grinning from ear to ear.

" Then, it's settled," said Barnabas.

" Thank you, Willie," Julia said gratefully, hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. " You are a dear friend."

Willie blushed as he turned to walk out the door.

"Hurry back, Willie!," Barnabas shouted after him. " We all need to get a good night's sleep!"

" I hope so," Willie muttered quietly to himself.

Julia and Barnabas walked slowly and quietly up the stairs, arm in arm. " Barnabas," she said, exhaling slowly, " I am very tired."

" So am I. It has been an exhausting day. Do you regret it?," he asked.

" Not at all," she answered. " Do you?"

" Of course not. Are you ready for this?"

" Very ready."

" Are you sure?"

" Barnabas, I have never been more ready for anything in my life! How about you?"

" Julia, I've been ready for a long time, now! I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize it. Julia, I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

" Believe me, Barnabas, you were well worth the wait."

" Oh Julia, you are too good to me! I have wasted so much time-time that I could have spent with you, loving you, being loved by you. I have been such a fool! How can you love me?!"

" There you go, again, Barnabas. Stop it! Do not do this, tonight-the night before our wedding! This is supposed to be a happy time for us. Do not ruin it with your self-loathing. Forget the past and let's just look forward to the future."

" You are right, Julia, as always. Of all the men in this world, I am most blessed to be loved by you."

" Damn straight and don't you forget it!"

" Julia, what did I ever do to deserve you?!"

" Nothing, that's the beauty of it!"

" You are right, Julia. I don't deserve you."

" Wrong, again, Barnabas. Must I keep reminding you? I am exactly what you deserve!"

" Indeed!"

Before Julia and Barnabas could open the door to their room, Willie came bounding up the stairs. " Aren't you two in bed, yet?! You had better keep it down, tonight! I need to get some sleep! Oh...and here, Barnabas( handing him his tuxedo).

They were speechless, watching Willie walk down the hall to his bedroom, his own tuxedo in hand. Then looking at each other amusedly, they began to snicker. Opening their bedroom door, Barnabas motioned Julia inside. " Shall we?," he asked grinning. " We shall," she answered grinning back.

Once in bed, Julia spoke wearily, " Barnabas, I am so tired. If you don't mind, I would just like to fall asleep in your arms, tonight."

" Not at all, my love. That would be nice. After all, we have a whole lifetime," he replied in relief, feeling his own wave of exhaustion sweep over him.

" Yes, we do," Julia agreed, snuggling under his arm and putting her head down on his shoulder, under the crook of his neck. Soon, they were fast asleep in each other's arms.

Early on Sunday morning, when the sun was not even up, it was Barnabas who awoke with a start, sitting straight up in bed and screaming, " no, no!"

" Barnabas, what is it?! What is wrong?!," Julia asked with concern.

" I just had the most frightening dream."

" Tell me about it," she instructed, her doctor mode kicking in.

" It was about Angelique," he groaned.

" Oh no!," Julia gasped. " What happened?"

" She was laughing and telling me that I was a fool to think I could ever be happy with someone else-that she would never allow it. ' You will never be rid of me,' she warned. Julia, she threatened to kill you! She said if we get married, you will die! Over and over again, she kept repeating, ' Remember, Barnabas, all who love you will die!'"

Julia spoke soothingly, putting her arm around his shoulders, squeezing them, then rubbing his back gently with her hand. " Barnabas, it was just a dream. Angelique is dead, gone forever. You said so, yourself. She can't harm us."

" I know, but it seemed so real."

" Dreams do. Come on, darling. Let's go back to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us."

He smiled at her, weakly, lying his head down between her breasts and closing his eyes. With one arm she held him close, her other hand running gently through his hair. " I love you, Julia," he whispered.

" I love you, too, Barnabas," she whispered back, kissing him tenderly on his forehead and then, lying back against her pillow, closing her eyes. Soon, they were asleep, once more, in the comfort of each other's arms.

Julia and Barnabas woke to a familiar voice calling to them through their bedroom door. " Barnabas, Julia, you'd better get up. You don't wanna be late for your own wedding!"

" Alright, Willie!," Barnabas yelled back. " We're up!"

Barely opening her eyes, Julia squinted at Barnabas and spoke wryly, " Oh...what would we do without Willie?"

" Yes, I wonder," Barnabas replied with a smirk.

" Barnabas, do you want to take your shower, first, or should I go ahead and take mine?," she asked.

With a sly grin and a wink, he answered, " We could save on water, if we took one together."

She laughed, throwing her head back and jumping out of bed. " Come on, then. I'll scrub your back, if you'll scrub mine.," she offered, holding out her hand. Grabbing her hand with his own, he readily accepted her offer. Soon, they were once again, squeaky clean, this time for their wedding.

Willie had a big breakfast ready for them by the time they arrived downstairs. He had made scrambled eggs, pancakes, toast, and sausage, along with a big pot of coffee. " Willie, this is marvelous," Julia remarked, " but why did you go to all this trouble?"

" I figured we'd better eat a good breakfast, because it's going to be a long time until dinner. Besides, Julia, you need to get to the great house in time for Mrs. Stoddard to help you get dressed." Julia and Barnabas looked at each other and smiled. They were amused at how much Willie seemed to be enjoying himself. It was obvious that this day was almost as important to him as it was to them.

Barnabas asked, " Speaking of getting dressed, Willie, did you try on you tuxedo, last night?"

"Yes, it fits perfectly," answered Willie.

" Good. Now, we should eat. We would not want to disappoint Elizabeth by arriving late."

When Julia arrived at Collinwood Manor, it was Liz who opened the doors. " I've been waiting for you. It's about time you got here!," she teased. Liz was all smiles, which was an unusual thing for her. Seldom did Elizabeth Stoddard have anything to smile about. There had been so much tragedy in the Collins family, especially in her own life. She welcomed this joyous occasion, which gave her an opportunity to celebrate. Julia had become a dear and trusted friend. She was looking forward to legally being able to call her, " cousin." " Come on," she coaxed, " Let's get you ready. You wouldn't want to disappoint Barnabas by being late. He has waited long enough," she teased.

Julia smiled at her weakly, thinking bitterly to herself, " Oh...you have no idea! If you only knew!" Jovially, she teased back, " He has waited this long. It won't hurt him to wait a little longer. " They laughed, strolling up the stairs and down the hallway to her room.

" Oh Julia, you look stunning!," Liz remarked when they were finished. " Barnabas will be so proud! You will take his breath away! Now, don't you dare leave this room," she ordered. "We would not want him to see you before the ceremony. You stay here. I am going to check on your groom. I will be right back. I promise." Julia nodded and smiled at Liz, appreciatively.

The air in the drawing room was filled with excitement. It was almost 2 o'clock. All the guests had arrived and Roger Collins was busy entertaining them. Elizabeth could hear the joviality as she came down the stairs. The first person she saw was Barnabas. He was alone, pacing back and forth on the floor in the foyer, rubbing his hands together. Smiling broadly at him, then giving him a hug, Liz remarked, " Barnabas, how handsome you look!" He smiled. " Wait till you see your bride!," Liz said gushingly.

" Is she ready?," he asked nervously.

" She is...and so beautiful!"

Barnabas smiled happily, his eyes twinkling.

" Now, don't you dare go upstairs! You wait right here!," Elizabeth ordered. " It's bad luck to see your bride before the wedding."

Barnabas was still smiling, but his face showed lines of tension. He was trying to repress the memory of his latest nightmare. It was interfering with the joy he wanted to feel.

" What's the matter, cousin? Are you nervous?," Liz asked him.

" No, of course not," he answered, somewhat weakly.

" Good, you have no reason to be," she said, speaking soothingly and patting him on his arm. " You are marrying the woman of your dreams. The two of you belong together. You could not have found a better more suitable woman to share your life with. She is perfect for you. I know you will be very happy. Julia is so devoted to you and she fits right in with the family. She has been such a good friend to all of us. Even if you hadn't asked her to marry you, I would have asked her to stay on here at Collinwood. She has become like a sister to me. I would never have allowed her to leave. Barnabas, I hope you have come to realize what a rare and precious jewel you have in that woman!"

" Indeed! I am well aware of that," he responded truthfully.

" Now, I must go fetch your blushing bride, before she thinks I have forgotten about her," said Liz.

Barnabas dipped his head to her, in agreement, as she walked hastily up the stairs.

Suddenly, a loud rapping was heard on the heavy doors of the great house. Barnabas jumped, his eyes opening wide. " Dear God," he prayed, " don't let this be Angelique!"

" Now, who could that be?!," exclaimed Roger, running out of the drawing room. All of the invited guests had arrived and it was way past time for the ceremony to begin.

A tall, blonde, blue-eyed stranger stood outside the doors of Collinwood Manor. He introduced himself as an old friend of Julia's from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, to the curious guests that had gathered in the foyer, after Roger invited him in. Roger was reluctant to do so, at first. Strangers were not usually welcome at Collinwood. They were scrutinized very carefully, with suspicion, by the Collins family. After the man explained to Roger that he was looking for Dr. Julia Hoffman, Roger was curious enough to let him in. " My name is Martin Kane, " the man continued. " Dr. Hoffman and I grew up, together."

Barnabas stood quietly next to the stair banister, staring darkly at the strikingly handsome middle-aged man. A sudden twinge of jealousy began tying his stomach up in knots. Julia had never mentioned any old friends from her home town...but then, he had never given her the opportunity. Everything had always been about him. He regretted that and he suddenly had the sick feeling he was about to regret it even more. Feeling guilty, Barnabas thought bitterly to himself, " Payback is a bitch! After everything I have put Julia through, it is now coming back to bite me!" Julia loved him. Of that he was certain. He had no reason to feel threatened, but for some reason he could not comprehend, he did.

Something was odd about Martin Kane. Barnabas had an eerie feeling about this stranger. He reminded him of Angelique. Mr. Kane had the most hypnotic pale-blue eyes that seemed to bore right through him when he looked into them. He had yellow-blonde hair, porcelain skin, and a bone-chilling laugh, just like her. " Oh, it couldn't be!," thought Barnabas, in horror. " I must be imagining things. This was a man. He looked like a man, acted like a man, and talked like a man. It was definitely a man's voice Barnabas was hearing, so this could not be Angelique. Still, Barnabas could not ignore the sick feeling rising in the pit of his stomach.

Barnabas's dark thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Roger's voice. " Well, everyone, it is way past time for the ceremony to begin. It's about time we get it started. Willie, where are you?!," he asked.

" Right here, Mr. Collins," Willie answered.

" Go fetch the bride and her maid of honor!," Roger ordered. " Tell my sister to come down, first, Then, you may escort the bride."

" Sure," Willie responded, bounding up the stairs.

" Am I interrupting something?," Martin asked.

Roger answered him curtly, with a proud smirk on his face, " As a matter of fact, you are. It just so happens, Julia is getting married, today. Since you are an old friend of hers( emphasizing the word, 'old'), you are welcome to stay and watch. Allow me to introduce you to Julia's fiancée. Mr. Kane, this is Mr. Barnabas Collins."

" How do you do, Mr. Collins," Martin said politely, grabbing Barnabas's hand and shaking it firmly.

" Hello," Barnabas replied, looking at him darkly, politely dipping his head, but speaking in a low voice that had an edge to it. He thought, " I do not dare take my eyes off of you for a moment!"

" You sly old dog!," Martin continued, slapping Barnabas on his back( Barnabas raised his eyebrows.). " How did you manage to catch this one? I tried to for years, but she always managed to elude me."

" Well...," Barnabas began reluctantly, not wanting to get into a conversation with this...person. He was interrupted by the music of the wedding march.

Roger grabbed his arm. " Hurry Barnabas, Get into place!, " he ordered. " Your bride is coming."

With a sigh of relief, Barnabas took his place next to Roger in the drawing room. Elizabeth marched in and took her place on the other side, winking at him. Barnabas smiled back. Martin sat down with the rest of the guests. Barnabas stood watching him carefully. For a moment, he imagined seeing the reflection of Angelique in Martin's face...or, was it his imagination?

Barnabas closed his eyes, swallowed hard, and tried to blot out the picture of this apparition from his mind. Suddenly, he heard her voice and her bone chilling laughter echoing in his ears, warning him, tormenting him with these words, " She will die! She will die! She will die! Remember, Barnabas, all who love you will die. You will never love, again...ha, ha, ha, ha, ha..."

" No, no, no," he whispered, shaking his head. Barnabas desperately wished for his little sister to appear. " Where are you, Sarah?!," he pleaded. " I need you. Please, come to me. Help me!"

He heard her gentle whisper, " I'm here, Barnabas. Open your eyes and look. I'm right here, just as I promised. All you had to do was call."

Barnabas looked. Sarah was standing right in front of him with her sweet, innocent smile. No one else could see or hear her, only Barnabas. He knew. Everything would be alright.

What seemed like hours had only been seconds. When Barnabas looked for the vision of Angelique, it was gone. It faded as quickly as it had appeared, taking Martin Kane with it.

The vision of loveliness that had replaced it was walking towards him in the drawing room on Willie's arm. She was the most beautiful woman that he had ever known. Julia had stood by him through everything. She was beautiful both inside and out and now, she was about to become his bride. Barnabas had never before known such joy! His life was about to be changed forever and he knew he would never be the same.

Their wedding bands were exquisite and the inscriptions, meaningful-something they would cherish for the rest of their lives! Hers read, " Julia, never without you!"-Barnabas. His read, " Barnabas, you had me at 'hello.'"-Julia.

IS THAT ALL THERE IS?


	5. Chapter 5

" Mr. and Mrs. Barnabas Collins"

Chapter 5: " A New Collins"

Collinwood/Collinsport: February 1971-November 1971( more than one change in the Collins' family structure)

" Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, 'Mr. and Mrs. Barnabas Collins!'," announced the judge to the guests gathered in the drawing room of Collinwood Manor. Cheers and laughter exploded in the room. Julia and Barnabas gazed at each other in awe and wonder, almost in disbelief. It had actually happened. They were husband and wife! In their own individual minds, they had been a couple for a long time. At last, they were a married couple.

Family and friends surrounded them with well wishes, hugs and kisses. In a rare show of affection for her, David Collins ran up to Julia, throwing his arms around her, hugging her tightly. " May I call you ' cousin,' now?," he asked.

" Of course you may," Julia answered the teenager, squeezing him gently, then brushing back the locks of his hair with her hand.

After the reception, Julia and Barnabas said a quick " goodbye," as he whisked her off to the old mansion. Willie Loomis had been invited to spend the night at the new manion known as Collinwood Manor, in one of the guest bedrooms. He used the time to get better acquainted with Maggie Evans and Carolyn Stoddard. Quentin Collins joined them, as well. The four of them had an enjoyable time, together, before retiring to their separate bedrooms.

" Do not walk in!," warned Barnabas as Julia stepped up to the front door of the old manor.

" Why not?," she asked.

" This is why!," he answered sweeping her up into his arms, carrying her over the threshold. She laughed as he put her down inside closing and locking the door behind them.

Immediately, Barnabas began kissing his bride deeply and passionately. She responded in kind, breaking away finally to catch her breath. Panting, she asked, " Now, what was that all about?"

He answered slyly, " I believe you suggested the other night that I have no idea what all you can do. Suppose you show me, now!," he suggested, grinning at her wickedly.

" Right now?," she teased.

" Yes, now!," he demanded with mock authority.

Throwing her head back and laughing, Julia took her groom by the hand and led him upstairs into the master bedroom. " Barnabas, tonight you need not worry about having to keep it down," Julia remined him, looking at him wickedly.

" Indeed," he responded, looking at her amorously, his eyes twinkling.

Following Julia into the bedroom, Barnabas grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around to face him. She looked lovely in her dress and he was anxious to explore more of what was underneath. Althought their lovemaking was not new, he was hungry for more of what this woman had to offer-this beautiful woman who was now his wife. Her body trembled( as it always did at his slightest touch). " Are you cold, my darling?," he crooned, pulling her into a tender embrace.

" Not at all," she replied, closing her eyes and shaking against him. He pulled away slightly, looking at her with those eyes that pierced her soul. After helping each other shed their clothes, he carried her to their bed where she began proving to him that there was so much more about her he did not know and so much more for him that she could do.

Such ecstacy he had never known! Smiling to himself, he thought, " Why did I wait so long for this?!"

Julia was up bright and early the next morning getting ready for her drive to Windcliff. She and Barnabas had decided not to take a honeymoon trip since she had already taken so many sabbadicals( if that is what one could call them) from her job. Julia did not want to risk losing her position as administrator of the facility.

" Come back to bed," crooned Barnabas.

" Darling, I cannot," she replied. " I am late for work, as it is." She kissed him tenderly and walked out the door. He groaned and rolled over to go back to sleep.

Upon her return, Julia found Barnabas asleep in his favorite chair. Bending over to kiss his lips, she found herself sitting on his lap where he had pulled her down.

" Did you miss me that much?!," she asked in amusement.

" Always," he answered looking at her longingly, " whenever you are not here with me."

Taking his face in her hands, she pulled him to her for another kiss. He stood, pulling her up, clasping her tightly to him, kissing her deeply and passionately. Pulling away from him, panting and gasping for air, she teased, " Barnabas, you obviously have way too much time on your hands. We are simply going to have to find a way for you to keep busy during the day. You need an outlet."

" On the contrary, I need nothing, or no one, but you!," he declared, sweeping her into his arms and carrying her up the stairs. She laughed, burying her face in his neck.

After their shower, Julia asked, " Barnabas, where is Willie? He should have been home by now."

" Willie went on a little site seeing trip to Boston with Quentin, Carolyn, and Maggie," he answered. " Point of fact, that is why you found me sleeping in my chair. I completed most of the chores for Willie, today. Until now, I never realized just how much work he does around here," Barnabas chuckled.

Julia smiled at him. " That was thoughtful of you, but you must be very tired," she remarked in concern. " No wonder you fell asleep. You must be worn out."

" Oh, I am not that tired!," Barnabas replied, winking at her. She laughed as she sat down in front of the bedroom mirror to brush her hair. " Allow me," he offered, taking her hand and leading her to the bed.

" That feels good," she said as he took the brush from her hand and began stoking her hair with it.

" Julia..."

" Yes?"

" ...what would you say if I told you that I was thinking about building my own shipyard?," Barnabas asked while still brushing her hair.

" Really?"

" Yes...actually, I have been pondering this for quite some time." She turned to look at him. The brushing stopped.

" What about Roger?," she asked. " What are you going to tell him? He is depending on you to help him run Collins Enterprises. Have you changed your mind about that? Are you telling me you no longer have any interest in being part of your family business?"

" I am not sure," he answered.

" Well, whatever you decide, I will support you."

" Thank you, Julia. I knew I could count on you," Barnabas said gratefully.

" Barnabas, you can always count on me. You know that," Julia replied.

" Of course...and now, my love, I am counting on you to fulfill the desire and longing I've had for you all day since you have been away."

" I think I can do that. In fact, I'm sure I can."

" Good."

Not another word was spoken between them that night. There was no need for words. Their lovemaking said it all. Julia and Barnabas slept very sound. They were exhausted. It was the most peaceful and restful sleep either of them had ever had.

When Barnabas got up on Tuesday morning, Julia was already gone on her way to Windcliff. His day was spent to no avail investigating the possibilities of building a new shipyard in Collinsport and the surrounding vicinity.

Barnabas knew he had to talk to Roger, but he decided to wait until he was sure of his prospects. Besides, he was not looking forward to the reaction Roger would give him when he told him of his plans.

It was just as well, because Barnabas discovered that attempting to start his own company in Collinsport would be futile. Most of the townspeople worked for and/or were loyal to Collins Enterprises. They could not understand why Barnabas would choose to break away from his family's business. If he was to succeed in his own business, it would have to be somewhere outside of Collinsport and he was not willing to do so.

Relieved that his talk with Roger was unnecessary, Barnabas headed for home. He found his wife relaxing in his favorite chair, in the drawing room, in front of the fireplace, sipping coffee from a cup. Seeing him, she stood, walked over to him, planted a tender kiss on his lips, and sat back down in the chair opposite his. " How did it go?'" she asked.

" Julia," her husband sighed, sitting in his chair, " I have decided to stay with the family business."

" Oh, what made you decide that?"

" After investigating all the possibilities, I discovered that in order to make a go of it on my own, we would have to move out of Collinsport. I am not willing to do that."

" Are you sure, Barnabas, that this is what you really want?"

" Yes, Julia. This is my home and this is where we belong. Do you mind?"

" Of course not, Barnabas. I told you before, wherever you are is my home. I just want you to be happy."

" Thank you, Julia," said Barnabas, reaching over to squeeze her hand tenderly with his own. " You are so good to me! What would I ever do without you?!"

" I told you, you will never have to find out," Julia responded, smiling and looking at him lovingly.

Barnabas got up briefly from his chair to pour himself a glass of port. He and Julia sat quietly, sipping on their drinks, comfortable in each other's company. They were about to fall asleep in their chairs when they heard a familiar voice in the foyer. " Hey, you guys, are you ever going back to work?," Willie teased, walking towards them.

" As a matter of fact, Willie, we both just got home," said Barnabas, raising his eyebrows.

Julia smiled at Willie. " How was your trip to Boston?," she asked.

" Great," he answered, smiling back at her.

" Willie, have you eaten dinner?," asked Barnabas.

" Not yet," he answered.

" Neither have we."

" Would you like me to make something?"

" No, Willie. I thought we might go out to eat. Would you like to join Julia and me?"

" That depends."

" Where are we going?," Julia asked curiously.

" Actually, Elizabeth has invited the three of us to have dinner at the great house, tonight. I have some business to discuss with Roger, afterward."

" Will Carolyn be there?" asked Willie.

" Of course," Barnabas answered.

" Then sure, I will come with you."

Julia and Barnabas raised their eyebrows, giving each other an amused look. " Now what did that mean?," they wondered.

The meal Mrs. Johnson had prepared was good, much better than either Julia, or Barnabas had anticipated. Even Willie enjoyed it and he was the one who usually did the most complaining about Mrs. Johnson's cooking. This was ironic considering Willie very seldom had the opportunity to eat at the new mansion. However, with his new found interest in Carolyn Stoddard, he was bound to be eating there quite often.

Mrs. Stoddard did not mind. She was starting to get used to having Willie around and maybe( he thought), she even liked him. She actually seemed happy that Carolyn was keeping company with him. Willie was certainly a whole lot different from the young man Liz first met, not at all like he was when he first came to Collinwood with Jason McGuire. At the time, Elizabeth had ordered Jason to get rid of him. " I want him out!," were her exact words. This Willie was completely different, a perfect gentleman. She was really growing to like him. Liz suspected Barnabas to be partially responsible for the transformation of Willie Loomis and indeed, he was!

After dinner, Roger and Barnabas went into the study to discuss business. Carolyn and Willie went out for a walk. Maggie Evans went upstairs with David Collins and Hallie Stokes to assist them with their homework and facilitate their bedtime. Elizabeth Stoddard, Quentin Collins, Elliot Stokes, and Julia Collins( who was still trying to get used to her new name) proceeded to the drawing room for conversation and after dinner drinks.

By the time, Julia, Barnabas, and Willie returned to the old mansion, it was almost midnight. On the drive home, Willie whistled all the way. Julia and Barnabas sat in the back seat, with their arms around each other, smiling. It was gratifying for them to see their friend looking so cheerful. His life had been rough and he deserved some happiness.

Carolyn did, also. Over the years, Barnabas had done a lot of worrying about this young cousin of his. Perhaps now, he could stop. Julia and Barnabas had to admit that Carolyn and Willie did look cute, together, even though at first, they seemed an unlikely pair.

The three friends walked quietly from the car to the front door of the old manor. Once inside, Julia asked, " Willie, did you enjoy yourself, tonight?"

" Yeah, sure," he answered, grinning.

" Is there anything you would like to tell us?," she continued.

" Nope," he replied, turning abruptly, bounding up the stairs.

Julia and Barnabas gave each other an amused look. " Well," Julia sighed, " I guess he will tell us when he's ready."

Raising his eyebrows, Barnabas responded, " Indeed."

" Barnabas...how did your business meeting with Roger go?," Julia asked curiously.

" Quite well, actually," he answered. " Roger appreciated my input and I think he is seriously considering implementing my ideas."

" That's wonderful, Barnabas! I am so glad for you!," she remarked, smiling and looking at him brightly.

Barnabas responded to her in awe, " I really believe you are!"

" I am!"

" Julia, you've always supported me, even when I was wrong. Whenever I've needed you, you've always been there for me. You've never failed me. I have failed you so often, but you've never failed me. I just do not understand it! How could you have put up with me all this time? I will never forgive myself for the way I've treated you over the years."

" Barnabas, that is in the past! Forget it...please! Just look forward...to the future."

" Of course, Julia. You are right, as always. Forgive..."

She stopped him, taking his face in her hands, planting a firm kiss on his lips. He responded, pulling her into a tight embrace, kissing her deeply and passionately. She reciprocated, wrapping her arms around his neck, grabbing the back of his head with her hands, running her fingers through his hair. Their kiss lasted for what seemed like an hour, neither one of them wanting to break it. However, it was late and they both had an early day of work ahead of them. Breaking off the kiss, Julia asked, panting, " Do you want to fight me for the shower?"

" You must be joking," he answered, trying to catch his breath. They laughed, heading up the stairs, hand in hand.

The next few weeks seemed to fly by for Julia and Barnabas. She was busy at Windcliff and he was equally busy emeshed in the running of Collins Enterprises. Their alone time, together, was short( most nights), but sweet. Willie managed to get his chores, in the old house, done with greater efficiency. He spent most of his free time with Carolyn. Every day, they seemed to grow closer. Julia and Barnabas were happy for them. It was nice for Willie to have an outlet and it was good for Carolyn, also.

One night after dinner, Julia began to feel nauseous. Barnabas was concerned. " Willie, what did you put in that chicken?!," he asked.

" Nothing different than what I usually do," Willie answered.

" Did you cook it enough?"

" Yes, I did. I cooked it clean through. There's no way it could be food poisoning."

" Don't worry about it, Barnabas," said Julia. " I'm sure it's not Willie's fault. Perhaps, I just caught a bug from one of my patients at Windcliff. I'll go to bed early and I'm sure I'll be fine in the morning, after I get some rest."

In the middle of the night, Barnabas woke up in bed to find Julia missing. A light was shining out from the master bathroom and he could hear the toilet flushing. Getting up, walking towards the light, he found her on her knees, slumped over the toilet bowl. " Julia, what is wrong?!," he asked in alarm.

" I'm not sure," she answered evasively( even though as a doctor, she had a relatively good idea what this was...It was hard for her to wrap her mind around it though.) " I've spent most of the night vomiting and...now, I have the dry heaves."

" What's that?!," asked Barnabas.

" That is what happens when there is no food left in the stomach to vomit."

" Is there anything I can do?," he asked helplessly.

" No, Barnabas," she answered( thinking wryly to herself, " You've already done it!"), " I will just have to call in sick, today and stay in bed. Hopefully, this will pass."

" Are you sure there is nothing I can do?," Barnabas asked with concern.

" No, nothing," Julia answered( thinking to herself, " You've done enough, already!").

" What can I do to make you feel more comfortable?," he asked after she climbed back into bed.

" You can get me a cold compress, please," she answered.

" Of course." Barnabas knew exactly what to do. Julia had done this for him many times. " Are you feeling any better?," he asked, climbing into bed, placing the cold wash cloth on her forehead.

" A little," she answered. " Thank you, darling."

" You are very welcome, my love...may I kiss you...or, are you contagious?"

" No, Barnabas, I do not think this is contagious."

" You mean, it is not like the flu?"

" No, I don't think so." Julia covered her mouth with one hand to keep from snickering( " not hardly," she thought.).

" Are you feeling nauseous, again?"

" No, I'm fine. Don't worry. I just need to get some sleep and so do you."

" Alright." Barnabas kissed her tenderly and enfolded her gently in his arms. She lay her head down on his broad chest and closed her eyes. Closing his eyes, he lay his head back against his pillow. Soon, they were fast asleep.

Julia woke up late to find her husband still beside her in bed. He had been lying on his side watching her sleep for quite some time. He smiled at her. " Good morning, my love. How are you feeling?"

" Alright, I guess." He kissed her. " Barnabas, I thought you had a meeting with Roger, today."

" I did, but you are more important."

" Nonsense, Barnabas, go! Roger needs you. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I just need some rest. I'll stay in bed, today, and I'm sure I'll be able to go back to work by tomorrow."

" If you're sure..."

" Yes, now go!"

" Alright, I will tell Willie to make you something to eat."

Julia started to say, " I'm not really that hungry," but she thought better of it. She thought, " If I'm right, I'd better start eating more than I have been...if I can keep it down!" She smiled weakly at her husband, " Thank you."

" You're welcome." Barnabas leaned over to give his wife another kiss, before getting out of bed to start his day. He gave her another more passionate one, before leaving.

Roger and Barnabas had a difficult day at the cannery. Some of their employees were unhappy about the proposed changes. However, most of the workers were loyal to Collins Enterprises and were willng to go along with the changes. They eventually managed to convince the rest of the employees to agree, but it took some talking. Those who had been with Collins Enterprises the longest, realized how good they had it. They were treated well, paid well, and they knew if they quit their jobs, plenty of other people were waiting in line to replace them. So, necessary compromises were made in order to keep things running smoothly. Barnabas was both frustrated and amazed with the inner workings of his family's company. Needless to say, he and Roger were both exhausted at the end of the day.

Julia's day turned out to be a little more " fruitful," as they say. She was exhausted, also, but for an entirely different reason. After Barnabas had left for the day, she had gotten dressed, eaten breakfast, and left to see the doctor( her own personal physician, that is). Her visit proved to be very revealing. It confirmed her suspicion.

She had no idea how to go about breaking the news to Barnabas, or for that matter, how he would take it( unsure herself how to react). They had never even thought about the possibility, much less discussed it. Furthermore, her doctor had just informed her that because of her age, she would need to take some precautions. Although Julia was extraordinarily healthy and strong for a woman in her late forties, she still needed to take it easy and not overdue. " You are strong and healthy as an ox, but do not overtax yourself," her doctor ordered, " both for your sake and for the baby's...and I want to see you, again, in a month." " Yes, of course," Julia agreed, looking at him and smiling weakly.

Despite her nervousness and somewhat mixed feelings, she was willing to do whatever it took in order to hold on to this precious " miracle," still wondering how Barnabas would feel. She had made Willie promise not to tell Barnabas where she had gone, just in case he got home before she did. " Barnabas will just worry about me if he knows I have gone to the doctor and we do not need to have him worrying about me, do we Willie? You know how he gets."

" Yeah, sure Julia," Willie answered with a confused look on his face. He was wondering why she was going to the doctor in the first place. After all, she was a doctor. Couldn't she just take care of herself? He decided not to ask. Willie had learned early on not to push things with Julia. Whatever it was, she would tell him when she was ready,...or not.

Both Julia and Barnabas got rather testy when they were pushed. In this case, Willie decided to leave well enough alone. Besides, he had not been very forthcoming about his relationship with Carolyn. So, he figured if he could have his secrets, so could Julia. although he never did feel very comfortable keeping anything from Barnabas. " Surely, Julia must have her reasons," he thought, "...and I best stay out of it." Nothing good ever came from him getting in the middle of things between Julia and Barnabas.

Willie was deep in the middle of his thoughts when he heard the front door open. Someone was home. Which one? He saw Julia walking toward him. " How...how did it go?," he asked hestitantly. " I mean...is everything okay? Are you alright?"

" Yes, Willie, I am fine," she answered calmly.

" Well, what did the doctor say? Did he tell you why you have been vomiting?"

" Yes, he did, Willie, but I can't tell you...not until I talk to Barnabas. You understand."

" Sure, Julia. I'm just glad you're okay." She smiled at him. " Do you want me to make you something to eat?," he asked.

" No, thank you," she answered. " I'll just wait for Barnabas. Some coffee would be nice though...better make that some warm milk." Willie gave Julia a puzzled look before scratching his head and turning to walk into the kitchen. With a sigh, she sat down in her chair in front of the drawing room fireplace. She was nervous. How was she going to tell Barnabas the news?! What words could she use that would be adequate?! There was not much time to think about it. Barnabas would be home soon.

Willie came into the drawing room handing her the glass of warm milk. She smiled at him. " Are you sure this is all you want, Julia?," he asked.

" Yes, thank you," she answered. The warm milk felt good in her stomach and she began to relax. Soon, the persistant ticking of the mantel clock lulled her to sleep.

It was early evening when Barnabas arrived home from work. He expected to find his wife resting in bed. Instead, he found her asleep in her chair, in front of the drawing room fireplace. Barnabas was alarmed! He kissed her gently, then whispered into her ear, " Julia, what are you doing here? Are you alright?" She opened her eyes and blinked. He looked at her with concern, asking, " Why are you here, my love? You should be upstairs in bed, resting."

She answered her husband, looking him squarely in the eyes, " I went to see my doctor, today, Barnabas."

" Why?"

" Please, sit down and I will tell you."

He sat slowly, looking at her gravely, expecting the worst.

" I am not sure exactly how to do this, so I will just come right out and say it."

" Please, tell me!," he urged anxiously.

" We are going to have a baby."

" ...W...what...what do you mean?"

" You and I, Barnabas...we are going to be parents."

" W...we...what...h...how?"

Julia looked at him incredously. " Honestly, Barnabas, is it really necessary for me to explain this to you?!"

" No, of course not. It's just that...I did not think..."

" You did not think what, Barnabas...that I could..."

" No, Julia, that's not it at all. I never thought I could...I mean...after all these years..."

" Barnabas, you might be old, but you're still very much a man...heh, heh, heh...and a very healthy one, I might add...How do you feel about this?," she continued, somewhat nervously.

Oh Julia...," he exclaimed, taking her hands in his, pulling her up into a tight embrace. Closing his eyes, he whispered, "...you have made me the happiest man in the world...never in my wildest dreams...I can hardly believe it...I am going to be a father!"

She smiled happily, closing her eyes, holding on to him tightly. Then pulling away from him slightly, looking at him with twinkling eyes, she teased, " You know, I was not the only participant in this. We both had something to do with it."

He twinkled back, giving her his quirky grin, " Indeed."

" Now, we must tell Willie, Barnabas. He has been in a quandrey, all day. We shouldn't keep him waiting any longer."

" Of course. Allow me to do the honors, Julia."

" Yes, you should be the one to tell him."

" Is he here?"

" Yes, probably somewhere in the kitchen."

" Willie!," Barnabas called out.

Appearing from the kitchen, Willie asked nervously, " What do you need, Barnabas?" He was always nervous whenever he heard Barnabas call out his name. In the beginning of their unbalanced relationship, this usually meant some kind of punishment for Willie. This was no longer the case, since he and Barnabas had become friends, but he never quite got over the feeling.

" Sit down, Willie," Barnabas began, " Julia and I have something to tell you."

" What is it, Barnabas? I am in the middle of making dinner."

" Right now, this is more important than dinner...but, of course, if you would rather not know...," Barnabas continued, baiting him.

" Know what?," Willie asked, suddenly curious.

" There is going to be a new life in this house, soon."

" What do you mean?," Willie asked nervously( He remembered Adam and he was not about to go through something like that, again!).

" Julia and I are going to be parents."

" Huh...?"

" Barnabas and I are having a baby, Willie," Julia explained, smiling at him. " Around the end of October, or early November, there will be a new Collins in the family." Barnabas was smiling at Willie, watching for his reaction.

Willie was dumbfounded. He began running his hands through his hair. " You...you mean you are going to be a father, Barnabas?!," he stammered.

" That is right, Willie...and Julia is going to be a mother," answered Barnabas, looking back and forth from Willie to Julia, his face beaming.

" Wow, Barnabas, I don't know what to say!"

" How about,' congratulations?'"

" Sure, Barnabas, congratulations...and you too, Julia!" Willie grinned at Barnabas and held out his hand. Barnabas took it for a firm handshake. Then, Willie walked over to where Julia was sitting. She stood up and threw her arms around him. He gave her a gentle hug and a kiss on her cheek. She kissed him back.

Barnabas spoke up, " Now I think it's about time we had something to eat. After all, I'll need to build up my strength if I'm to keep up with my son."

Julia laughed, " You are very sure of yourself, mister!"

" That I am!"

Willie grinned at the two of them as he headed towards the kitchen. " Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," he promised.

After he left the room, Julia walked up to Barnabas, touching him gently on his arm. " Is it really that important for you to have a son?," she asked seriously.

" No, of course not," he answered. " All I really want is for our baby to be healthy. I would be just as happy with a daughter."

Julia laughed, "...and you would spoil her rotten, for sure!"

" No doubt!," Barnabas agreed.

Everyone in the Collins family was so excited when they heard the news about the new Collins that was soon to be born. The months just seemed to fly by. Julia took very good care of herself, always following whatever her doctor ordered. Barnabas doted on her night and day, especially in her last trimester. She had a few scares, during her second trimester, and her doctor had ordered complete bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy.

No one at Windcliff seemed to mind her absence. The facility was so used to her long sabbaticals( if that is what they could be called), it practically ran itself. Occasionally, one of her staff would call to check up on her condition. They were all excited about the prospect of their eminent Dr. Colllins( formerly, Dr. Hoffman) becoming a mother. It was indeed, " a miracle."

Barnabas gave Willie strict orders for Julia's care when he was away. He called every day from work to check up on her. By now, a telephone had been installed in the old mansion. It was considered a necessity.

Finally, the happy day arrived. The strong and healthy offspring of Julia and Barnabas Collins was born at 6:00pm., October 31, 1971( ironic how this happened...or, was it?). Never before was there a more proud and happy mother and father in Collinwood and never before did a child in Collinwood have so many willing babysitters.

Four weeks later, the baby was christened on Thanksgiving Day. Never more beautiful words were heard than those spoken by the minister that day, " Joshua Benjamin Barnabas Collins, I baptize you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen." If he did not know it before, Barnabas Collins now knew with certainty that this is where he belonged, in this century, with this woman, in this family. He was deliriously happy and he counted his blessings, every day!

THERE IS NOTHING MORE TO BE SAID


	6. Chapter 6

" Mr. and Mrs. Barnabas Collins"

Chapter 6: " A Proud Heritage"

December 1971-January 1972( more nightmares, an 'offbeat' honeymoon, and somewhat of a medical emergency)

Julia Collins woke up when she heard her baby crying…her baby? She could hardly believe it! Not only was she married to her one and only true love…the man she had loved for over 4 years now… but, she had given birth to a son…his son.

Julia never dreamed that she would ever be a mother…and now…not only was she a mother…she was the mother of Barnabas Collins's son. Sometimes, she was afraid of waking up to find that this was only a dream, but every time Julia heard her son plaintively cry, she knew that he was real. This was indeed her baby…her boy...the son that she and Barnabas had created together. She smiled at the infant suckling at her breast.

His name had been chosen carefully and deliberately. Barnabas wanted his son named after the two men who were the most important to him in his life-his father and his old faithful trusted manservant. Julia desired to have her son carry the name of his father. Barnabas compromised by giving it to him as a second middle name-hence the name Joshua Benjamin Barnabas Collins. It was indeed a proud heritage!

Master J.B.B. Collins was very strong and healthy despite his small frame and it seemed he was always hungry. Barnabas loved watching his son contentedly nurse at his mama's breasts, although he was a bit concerned for Julia. She seemed so worn and tired, but she never complained, because she reveled in motherhood.

One day, in the middle of their early morning ritual, Julia and Barnabas's infant son began to wail. Barnabas rolled over on his back and groaned, " Julia, I think it's time for J.B. to have his own room."

" Do you really expect me to wean him, already?," she asked.

" Yes," he answered matter of factly.

"...but, he is still so small and helpless," she protested. " How am I to hear him when he cries?"

" We can put him in the room next to Willie's and Willie can bring him to you."

" Now Barnabas, do you really want Willie to walk in on us?!"

" No, I suppose not." Barnabas smiled as he watched Julia pick up their wailing son, cradle him in her arms, and carry him to their bed. As young Master Joshua suckled at his adoring mother's breast, Barnabas ran his fingers through the wavy, already thick dark auburn hair of his son, kissing his tiny brow and whispering into his ear, " Son, you and I among men are truly blessed."

In the middle of the night, Barnabas woke up to hear a blood curdling scream. It was Julia. He bolted straight up in bed, grabbing his wife, enfolding her in his arms, clasping her to his chest. " What is it, my darling?," he asked worriedly, whispering gently into her ear.

Julia held on tightly to her husband, burying her face in his chest. She could barely get the words out as she was sobbing uncontrollably. " O...our...our... b...baby," she stammered, " h...he...he...is gone."

" What?!," Barnabas gasped, pulling his wife off his chest, looking at her incredulously.

Without turning, Julia reached out her arm behind her, pointing to her baby's crib with one finger. " L...look," she instructed shakilly, closing her eyes tightly and wincing.

Barnabas looked fearfully over the shoulder of his wife at the crib where his son lay peacefully sleeping. With a sigh of relief, Julia's husband spoke soothingly into her ear, " It's alright, my love. J.B. is perfectly safe. Look, he is right here sleeping peacefully in his crib."

" No...he's gone!" Julia was afraid to look. Barnabas slowly turned her around, directing her gaze towards their sleeping infant. The mother of Master Joshua Collins took in a deep breath and exhaled with a sigh of relief. " Oh Barnabas," she exclaimed, " I was so frightened!"

" My poor darling! You must have had a nightmare," Barnabas responded compassionately.

"...but, it all seemed so real!"

" Yes," he agreed, " dreams do."

" I'm so glad it was just a dream."

" As am I." Together, they rose from their bed, walked over to their son, and stood looking down at him with their arms around each other, watching him sleep.

Tears began to flow down her cheeks as Julia gazed down at her son, the offspring of the man she so dearly loved. " Barnabas," she gasped, " he is just so precious! I could not bear it if we lost him!"

Barnabas spoke assuredly to the mother of his child( the woman he had grown to love so deeply), " We will not!" Neither one of them wanting to take their eyes off their sleeping son, they turned around slowly and walked hand in hand back to their bed. Soon, mother and father were sleeping peacefully.

Barnabas awoke with a start to the sound of bone chilling laughter. He sat up straight, staring at the apparition in front of him. It was the witch. She had returned. " Angelique!," he gasped in horror. " What are you doing here?!," he asked angrily.

" Barnabas!," she spit. " I told you that you would never be rid of me. How dare you conceive a child with someone other than me...and with HER! Honestly, husband, you have no taste!"

" I am NOT your husband!," Barnabas shouted angrily. " You are dead. JULIA is now my wife."

" That child should be mine, not hers!," Angelique spit back. " I will never forgive you for this. You will pay for what you've done. Julia will die and you will have deprived you son of his mother. Then, you will turn to me."

" NEVER!," Barnabas cried out angrily. " You can't hurt Julia! I won't let you! I will die, before I let that happen! If you do anything to hurt her, I will kill you! I will destroy you, even if it means my own destruction!"

" Hmmm...you love Julia that much?!," queried the witch.

" Yes, I love her that much!," declared Barnabas.

" Enjoy your life with your new wife while you can, my dear Barnabas. You will not have her for long," Angelique threatened. " Soon, your son will be without his mother...ha...ha...ha...ha...ha!"

" NO...NO...NO...!," Barnabas screamed, closing his eyes tightly.

" Barnabas...Barnabas, wake up, darling," Julia whispered, grabbing him by his shoulders, shaking him gently and kissing him tenderly on his forehead. " You are having a nightmare." Barnabas squinted and rubbed his forehead with the fingers of one hand. " What is it?," Julia asked worriedly. " What happened in your dream?"

" It was Angelique!," Barnabas groaned.

" Oh no!," Julia gasped. " What did she say?"

" She threatened your life, again. Oh Julia, what are we to do?," he asked agonizingly.

" I don't know, but we must not let our minds play tricks on us. Angelique is dead. We know that for a fact. So, she can't harm me and she can no longer interfere in our lives. We must not allow ourselves to believe that she can."

" What then is the cause of all this?"

" I'm not sure...stress...guilt...apprehension. What ever it is, we must find a way to let it go."

" I have an idea, Julia!"

" What is it?"

" We'll take a vacation! After all, we never did go on a honeymoon trip."

" Oh Barnabas, I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

" Why not?"

" What will we do with J.B.?"

" I'm sure Elizabeth and Carolyn will be happy to take care of him for us. In fact, any number of people in our family will."

" I just don't think I can leave him...not yet. He is still so small and he will think we have deserted him."

" Nonsense, Julia, he is just a baby. He will think no such thing. In fact, I think it is better if we do this now, rather than when he is older."

" Perhaps, you are right," Julia sighed, " but I will need time to wean him."

" How long will that take?," Barnabas asked.

" Oh...a couple of weeks," she answered.

" Perfect, that gives me just enough time to make plans," Barnabas said smiling.

" Darling, I have to go back to work soon," Julia protested.

" Don't worry, my love. We will be back in plenty of time," he assured her. " You have only used 7 weeks of your 12 week leave from Windcliff. That means you have 5 weeks left. After our son has been weaned, we will still have 3 weeks to spend on our vacation. It will be good for us. Just wait and see. I am going to plan something wonderful," Barnabas promised.

Julia smiled at him wryly and chuckled. " Just as long as it's not in MARTINIQUE!," she teased, winking at him.

Barnabas smirked remarking, " I don't even want to THINK about that place!...Now...it's time it's time we go back to bed and get some sleep." They did indeed sleep peacefully for the rest of the night and the subsequent nights following.

The next few weeks flew by with no recurring nightmares, or apparitions. Julia and Barnabas were very relieved and happily looked forward to their upcoming and much needed vacation. J.B.'s weaning was easier than Julia had expected. She did it slowly and carefully to make it as painless as possible for Joshua, as well as for herself. Barnabas was amazed at her expertise. Even though Julia was a doctor, this was her first experience in being a mother. Barnabas was awed by the ease in which she fit into her new role. His adoration for his wife increased with each new day.

All of the Collins's were excited when they heard that Barnabas and Julia were going on a honeymoon. They were eager to take care of the baby. " Well, it's about time!," quipped Roger.

" I hope you don't think I'm deserting you," Barnabas told him.

" Of course not, cousin," Roger assured him. " The cannery will do just fine without you, for a couple of weeks. How do you think we managed before you came?," he teased. Barnabas smirked and raised his eyebrows.

" Julia, you need not worry about little Master Joshua!," Liz assured her. " He will be very well taken care of. We won't let anything happen to your precious little bundle of joy. He is so dear to all of us. In fact, he will probably get so much attention that he will not be able to sleep...just kidding," she teased. Julia smiled at her, weakly, and pressed her lips to the wee forehead of her son, giving him a tender kiss before releasing him into the waiting arms of Elizabeth Stoddard.

Barnabas touched the back of his son's head with his hand and placed a tender kiss on his little face. " Goodbye, J.B. I will see you soon," he crooned. The doting parents gazed at their son as Carolyn began cooing and talking to him.

They smiled and looked at each other when they heard David say, " I want to play with him."

" Come on, Julia," urged Barnabas, grabbing her gently by her elbow, " we had better get out of here now, or we might never leave." She buried her face in his shoulder, as they walked out the heavy doors of the great house.

" Where are we going?," Julia asked.

" You will see," answered Barnabas, winking and giving her his quirky grin.

" Ever the mysterious one," Julia chuckled at him.

" That I am," he chuckled back. " It is someplace neither you, nor I have ever been. I thought we could use a change of scenery, among other things."

Barnabas hated to fly, but for Julia he was willing to do anything. Airplanes frightened him, especially jets, but he had long ago decided that being with Julia was worth any risk. Conquering his fear of these monsterous contraptions was simple compared to the hardships and literal monsters they had overcome, together. After what Julia had endured for him, there was nothing Barnabas could deny her. He was determined to make this trip the most memorable they would ever have. Little did he know that it would indeed be memorable, but the memories would not all be good ones.

Julia was touched by the willingness Barnabas displayed to overcome his fear of flying, for her sake. Nevertheless, she chose the window seat allowing Barnabas to sit near the aisle. As they sat, he clasped her hand tightly, his hand noticeably shaking. She patted his hand soothingly with her free hand, speaking to him consolingly, " Don't worry, darling. It'll be fine."

At the roar of the jet's engine, he started, his eyes popping open. As the plane began to taxi down the runway and slowly rise into the air, Barnabas could feel the muscles in his stomach tighten. He closed his eyes again, this time tightly, and took in a quick breath of air. Julia could feel his hand gripping hers tighter. She leaned into him and whispered into his ear, " We're off. Just relax and enjoy the ride." Then, she tenderly kissed his cheek and lay her head down on his shoulder.

He smiled contentedly, thinking to himself, " My dearest Julia, what would I ever do without you? I am so blessed to have you in my life."

Once in the air, Barnabas began to relax. He dozed for awhile and then woke up to the feeling of another twinge in his stomach. However, he knew that this time it was not fear, nor dread. This was all too familiar a feeling. It was what Julia had described as, " hunger pangs."

" Julia," he whispered, nudging her head gently with his shoulder, " wake up, my love."

She sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes with the fingers of her free hand. His hand was still gripping her other hand, but not as tightly as before. " Are we there, already?," she asked.

" No, my dearest," he answered. " I'm just wondering if you know how much longer it will be. I'm quite hungry."

She smiled at him endearingly. " All we have to do is ask the stewardess to bring us something to eat. I am quite hungry, myself."

" You mean to tell me we can eat on here...anything we want," he asked in surprise.

" Well, no...not anything. We will have to ask for a menu and order from it."

" Just like at a restaurant?'

" Sort of, but not exactly." Julia was amazed at just how much her 18th century man still had to learn about the 20th century. However, this was another quality that endeared him to her. She relished being his teacher.

When they had finished eating, Julia showed Barnabas where the restrooms were located in the back of the plane. He was awed by the modern convenience of this contraption. On their way back to their seats, he asked, " Julia, where does it all go?"

" Never mind, Barnabas. That's not really something I care to explain," she answered grimacing. " Besides, you really wouldn't want to know." He raised his eyebrow slightly and decided to let it go, as least for now. Still, anything new aroused his curiosity.

A couple of hours later, the plane landed, after the pilot announced, " We are now approaching Sydney, Australia. Please, fasten your seat belts."

As they walked out of the plane and stepped onto the ground, Barnabas sighed remarking, " Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

" See, I told you, sweetheart," Julia said, looking at him lovingly and touching his cheek tenderly with her hand. " This was an excellent idea, Barnabas," Juila remarked. " Whatever made you think of coming here?"

" I picked up a travel brochure in Bangor and began reading about this place," he replied. " It intrigued me."

She smiled broadly, complimenting him, " You made a good choice, darling. I think it's just wonderful. I love it!" He smiled back at her, his face beaming. It was gratifying for Barnabas to be able to please Julia in this way. Suddenly her gaze turned serious. " Barnabas, the first thing I'm going to do when we get to our hotel room is call Collinwood to check on J.B.," she declared.

" My thoughts exactly," he agreed.

She grinned. " Great minds think alike."

" Indeed, they do."

A shuttle bus took them to their hotel where a bell boy took over the carrying of their luggage and escorted them to their room. Once inside, Barnabas tipped him, nodded his gratitude, excused him, and then closed and locked the door while Julia went straight to the telephone.

Sarah Johnson rushed from the kitchen into the foyer at Collinwood Manor to answer the ringing telephone. "Hello?...Oh, Dr. Hoffman...I'm sorry, I mean, Dr. Collins. How are you? Mrs. Stoddard? Of course, I will get her right away. Mrs. Stoddard, it's Dr. H...Collins. She wants to talk to you."

Liz rushed to the phone and eagerly grabbed the receiver from Mrs. Johnson's hands. " Julia, how are you and Barnabas? How was the trip? Master J.B.B. Collins is just fine. Everyone loves him. He is so adorable and easy to take care of."

Just then, Carolyn rushed out of the drawing room to the phone. " Mother, is that Julia? Let me talk to her!," she demanded.

" Hold on a minute, Julia," spoke Liz into the phone. " Carolyn wants to talk to you."

" Hi Julia," Carolyn spoke gleefully. " How are you and Barnabas doing? I'm sure you will have a wonderful time," she laughed. " Don't hurry home on our account. You needn't worry about J.B. He is doing quite well and loving all our attention. In fact, we'll probably have him spoiled rotten by the time you get him back."

David was hopping down the stairs when he heard the telephone conversation. " Let me talk!," he demanded.

Carolyn announced into the phone, " Julia, David wants to say something."

David spoke excitedly into the receiver, " Hi Julia. You should see 'little Barn'. That's what I call him. I hope you and cousin Barnabas don't mind. Anyway, he smiled at me the other day when I was playing with him. It reminded me of the way Barnabas smiles. Your baby is so smart. I swear he knows who we all are, already. Once when we were all in the same room together, I said something to Carolyn and he looked straight at her as if he knew who I was talking to...okay, Julia...tell Barnabas I said, ' hi.' Aunt Elizabeth, Barnabas wants to talk to you."

Barnabas spoke on the other end of the line, " Elizabeth, let me talk to my son," he begged.

" Of course, Barnabas," she responded understandingly. " I will have someone go get him. Carolyn, go get J.B.!," she ordered. " It's so good to hear your voice, cousin," she said, speaking to Barnabas. " I'm so glad you and Julia arrived safely...Roger?...he's not here at the moment. He had a business meeting to attend in Bangor and won't be back until tomorrow. He'll be sorry he missed you. Don't worry, Barnabas. You and Julia just relax and enjoy yourselves. I'm sure Roger will fill you in on all the details when you get back. Oh...here is your son."

Carolyn held the baby while Liz placed the receiver on his tiny ear. "Hello son," Barnabas began, " I just want you to know that I love you very much. I miss you, but we will see each other, again, very soon." With that, Barnabas Collins did something very uncharacteristic. He pressed his lips to the receiver. " SMACK" went the kissing sound through the telephone wire across the miles into the tiny ear of his offspring. J.B.'s eyes opened wide and a smile spread across his little face. He began cooing and gurgling into the receiver. Everyone around the telephone at Collinwood Manor smiled happily, witnessing the exchange between father and son.

Julia placed her hands on top of her husband's, on the receiver. " Let me talk to J.B.!," she begged. Barnabas reluctantly relinquished the phone to her. " Hello sweetheart," she cooed to her son. " Mama misses you. I love you and I hope you are having a good time with your cousins."

Barnabas smiled. " What a wonderful mother she is," he thought.

Julia continued to speak quietly and tenderly to her boy. " I will be home soon, J.B. I promise." The sound of her kiss through the telephone wire seemed to linger in the air. It was softer than the kiss Barnabas gave him, but it lasted longer. Hearing his mother's voice, J.B. perked up and began to coo and laugh contentedly, but when the receiver was hung up, he began to cry. The family did their best to comfort him, but he took awhile to console. " Oh Barnabas," Julia sobbed, burying her face in his shoulder, " I miss him so much, already!"

Barnabas wrapped his arms around his wife, compassionately whispering into her ear," I know. So do I...but he is receiving good care and we won't be gone long. Come, my love, we must get some rest," he continued, guiding her to the bed. The mattress seemed a little rocky to him. He looked down at it and frowned, then turned back to his wife and smiled. " We have a big day ahead of us, tomorrow," he announced.

Julia looked at her husband inquisitively. "Really? What are we doing?," she asked.

" You'll see," he answered, giving her his quirky grin.

" Ever the mysterious one," she teased.

" That I am," he agreed.

" Growing serious, Julia said, " Barnabas, it has been a long trip. I am cold and very tired. I think I will take a long, hot bath before retiring." She started running water into the sunken bathtub that was set in the middle of the bedroom floor.

He looked at it incredulously, raising his eyebrows. " ...in THAT thing?!"

She chuckled a bit at his naivety. " Yes, darling, it's made for two. Care to join me?"

He grinned timidly, at first, and then smiled wickedly. " You will have to help me, my dear," he crooned enticingly.

" No problem," she replied. Julia had already shed her clothes and it did not take long for her to help Barnabas do the same. Holding hands, husband and wife stepped into the soothing warm water, together. It was the longest, most enjoyable bath either one of them had ever taken. They assisted each other in getting clean( among other things) and had a nice long soak, afterward.

" Julia, that was incredible!," Barnabas remarked. " I could get used to this! I must have Willie construct one of these in the old house as soon as we return."

She laughed asking, " Do you really think that'll be possible?"

" Perhaps not," he answered sighing, " but, it would be nice."

" Yes," she agreed.

After drying off, Julia walked over to grab a nightgown out of her suitcase. Barnabas followed her, sliding his arms around her waist, whispering into her ear, his voice low and husky, " You don't need that." Leading her to the bed, he pulled her down into it with him. She giggled when they began to rock without doing anything. His eyes shot open wide as he cried out, " Julia, what IS this thing?!"

She began to laugh hysterically. As he glowered at her, she regained her composure. " It's a water bed, Barnabas, which can be more comfortable than a traditional mattress, because you can adjust the temperature. You just have to get used to the rhythm."

" Hmmm...," he began to smile wickedly. " ...I might, at that. This could actually work to my advantage." Julia giggled as Barnabas began proving to her that he was right. As they rested in each other's arms, Barnabas mused to himself, " There's nothing like being rocked to sleep."

When Julia awoke the next morning, Barnabas was not in the room. She got up, threw on a bathrobe, opened the door, and looked out into the hallway. Barnabas was walking towards her. Seeing her, he smiled and waved. He was dressed in blue jeans, walking boots, and a loose fitting shirt with an open vest thrown over the top. On his head was an Australian cowboy hat. Julia smiled at him admiringly. She had never seen him look this casual before and she liked it. He was carrying a large package, along with some brochures. " Where did you get that outfit?," she asked.

" Do you like it?," he replied, grinning at her with a twinkle in his eye.

" I do!," she answered, twinkling back.

" Here, try these on," he directed, handing her the package.

Looking at him curiously, she carried it over to the bed. Opening it, she found a pair of ladies blue jeans, walking boots, a loose fitting shirt, a vest that matched his, and her own Australian cowboy hat. " Where did you get all this?," she asked.

" I bought them at a shop down the street from here," he answered. Walking up to Julia, Barnabas slipped his arms underneath her robe, wrapping them around her tiny waist. Pulling her close, he whispered into her ear, " Would you like some help?"

She giggled and tore herself away, escaping into the bathroom. " No, thank you," she replied, winking at him. " I think I can manage."

"Barnabas, they fit perfectly!," Julia exclaimed, emerging from the bathroom fully dressed. This time, it was his turn to look at her admiringly. They walked over together to the full length mirror in the room and stood side by side in front of it, smiling with their arms around each other. " Now, will you tell me where we are going and what we are doing?," she asked.

" Of course," he answered, grabbing one of the brochures and handing it to her.

It said, " Trobruck Sheep Station Australian Outback Trips."

" What a wonderful idea," she mused, smiling broadly at him.

" Shall we?," he asked, smiling back and offering her his arm.

" We shall," she answered with delight. Arm in arm, Julia and Barnabas walked out of their hotel room into the Australian sunshine.

The tour bus was crowded with people and the voice of the tour guide could not be heard over the loudspeaker, because of the din. So, Barnabas spent his time looking out the window at the scenery passing by. Ever so often, he would nudge Julia, point out his window, and ask, " What is that?"

She would give him an amused look and answer, " That's a kangaroo, or...that's a dingo." Julia was amazed at how much about the world her 18th century man still had to learn and she was delighted to be his teacher. As a young man, he had sailed to many places, but apparently, this had not been one of them.

When the bus came to a stop, the tourists were directed to the exit and were each given a map guiding them to some trails where they would be able to observe several ' creatures of the outback' in their natural habitat. Barnabas was a little unnerved by this. The closest he had ever been to being out in the wild was the woods of Collinwood between the old house and the great house. " It's alright, Barnabas," Julia spoke assuredly. " All we have to do is look at this map and follow the path. Don't worry. We'll be fine."

" If you say so," he responded, giving her a smirk. She held out her hand to him. He reached for it, taking it in his, holding on to it tightly, intertwining his fingers in hers. She squeezed his hand with her own, giving him a look of encouragement. He smiled back at her, trying his best to hide his nervousness. Holding each other by the hand, they stepped hesitantly onto the trail Julia had chosen to follow.

" Meet me promptly back here at this spot, at 5:00pm.," the tour guide called out to everyone, before driving away.

" How far have we gone?," Barnabas asked Julia, after they had been walking for quite some time.

" I'm not sure," she answered. " I have no way of measuring the distance. If you would've told me this was going to be a walking excursion, I would have brought along a pedometer."

" What's that?!," he asked, raising his eyebrows.

" That's a device walkers and runners use to measure the distance they've traveled," she answered amusedly.

He sighed. " I don't know if I'll ever get used to this modern world!"

" You'll do just fine," she assured him, patting him on his arm.

Hearing a sudden noise coming from the bushes, they stopped dead in their tracks in order to keep from running into what stood before them. A tall creature was staring at them, breathing hard. They stared back at it with their arms around each other, their hearts beating wildly. " What shall we do, Julia?," Barnabas whispered nervously.

" Don't move, Barnabas. We don't want to startle it," she whispered back.

He continued, " Is this one of those kangaroos?"

" Yes."

" It doesn't look very friendly."

" That's probably because it's just as afraid of us as we are of it."

" I seriously doubt that." Barnabas felt nothing, but he heard Julia scream as he blacked out.

The next thing he knew, Barnabas was waking up in a hospital bed with a searing pain in his stomach, chest, and back. Julia was leaning over him, running her hands tenderly through his hair and gently calling his name. He blinked and winced from the pain. " Oh Barnabas, thank God you're alright!," Julia exclaimed.

" What happened, Julia?"

" You don't remember?"

" No."

" You were attacked by the kangaroo." Barnabas tried to sit up, but winced again and fell back against his pillow. He had a bandage wrapped tightly around his midsection from under his arms down to his hips. " Don't move, Barnabas," Julia instructed. " The doctor said that in order for you to heal properly, you must be very still."

" For how long?"

" He's not sure. That depends on the seriousness of your injuries. A number of tests had to be done and the results have not come back, yet. He wants to make sure you have no internal bleeding."

" Oh Julia, I wanted a memorable trip for you, but I didn't mean for it to be like this!"

" It's not your fault, Barnabas. You couldn't foresee this happening. According to the doctor, you're very lucky. This kind of attack could very well have killed you, but it didn't. I'm so glad I was there with you."

" As am I. You have always been there for me. Once again, my love, I have you to thank for saving my life."

" You would have done the same for me, my darling."

" Of course." As she place her hand on his cheek, he covered it with his own. Turning his head slightly, he pressed his lips to her palm, kissing it. She trembled characteristically. His eyes began to twinkle as he spoke, " Oh, what I would give for my body to be fully functional at this very moment!"

She grinned back at him with an equally wicked gleam in her eyes, responding, " As would I!" She bent down and brushed his lips with her own. He winced in pain as he reached out his arms in an attempt to pull her to him. She stepped back, looking at him compassionately, once again touching his cheek with her hand, speaking to him soothingly in her doctor tone of voice, " Patience, my dear husband. All in good time. I promise you, it will be well worth the wait."

Smiling broadly and giving her a knowing look, he replied, " Of that I am certain!"

Just then, the doctor returned with some good news. " Mr. Collins, I'm happy to report that you have no internal injuries. However, your ribs are broken and you have some bruises. In order for you to heal properly, you'll need to stay in bed for at least a week, maybe more."

" Will I have to stay right here in the hospital?," Barnabas asked dejectedly.

" Yes, it would be best," the doctor answered. " That way, I will be able to keep a close eye on you and check on your progress." Barnabas groaned. Julia took his hand and squeezed it with her own, once again looking at him with compassion. He looked so forlorn and helpless, so much like a little boy. It reminded her of how he used to look, before he was cured of his vampirism. Only this time, it was in response to a human ailment.

Barnabas was lost in his own thoughts. Looking at the loving face of his best friend, deep into her compassionate eyes, he mused, " My life would not be the same without you by my side!" He smiled lovingly back at her, in admiration. It was more than gratitude that he felt for this woman. He had grown to love her deeply and passionately. She completed him more than anyone else ever could. He loved her so deeply, down to the very core of his being, and he knew her would never be able to live without her. She was his lifeline and he would fight with every ounce of strength he had to keep her in his life.

Their individual thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his doctor speaking. " Mr. Collins, if you would like, your wife may stay here with you. I'll just have an orderly bring in an extra bed."

" Thank you," they said in unison, smiling at him gratefully.

It was almost two weeks before Barnabas was able to leave the hospital. As soon as he was given the okay to travel, Julia packed their belongings and made arrangements for the trip home. They were both anxious to see their son. Athough they had talked to him almost every day on the phone, they longed to, once again, hold him in their arms.

Elizabeth Stoddard gasped when she heard the news that Barnabas had been injured. " Oh Julia," I am so sorry!," she exclaimed. " Will he be alright?"

" Yes, but it will take some time for him to heal. I'm afraid he won't be able to come in to the cannery for awhile."

" No need to worry about that. Roger will understand," said Liz assuredly. " If he doesn't, I will give him a good talking to. When I'm finished with him, he will not even think about complaining! Just take good care of that cousin of ours, Julia. He is so very dear to all of us!"

" I will," Julia promised. " Thank you, Elizabeth."

While Julia and Barnabas were on what was supposed to be their honeymoon, Willie Loomis went on a little vacation of his own to Sante Fe, New Mexico, paid for by his generous employers. He had been given a bonus as a reward for his more than four and a half years of faithful service as Barnabas Collins's manservant. Carolyn Stoddard was delighted when Willie invited her to come along with him. Her mother was equally delighted for Carolyn to have the opportunity to get away from Collinwood, for a time, and experience another part of the country. Since Jullia and Barnabas were not scheduled to return home for another week, Willie was not there when they arrived.

Elizabeth Stoddard offered to reside at the old house to help Julia take care of the baby while Barnabas was recuperating, until Willie returned. David Collins and Hallie Stokes spent a lot of time there, as well, when they were not involved with their studies. Either they played with little J.B., or they visited with and waited on Barnabas. Julia and Barnabas were pleased to have both their assistance and their company. It felt good to be back with their family.

They were especially happy to be reunited with their son. Of course, it took J.B. awhile to get acclimated to his own room. Having been separated from his mother and father for two weeks, he was reluctant to allow them out of his sight. Whenever they both left the room, he cried. So, his crib was temporarilly put back into the master bedroom until he gradually came to the realization that his parents would not leave him. Again, Barnabas was amazed at Julia's expertise as a mother. It was not long before J.B. was sleeping peacefully in his own room.

Willie came home that Wednesday evening, planning to get the old house ready for the return of his employers. To his surprise, he found them already there. He was upset to find out about the injuries Barnabas had sustained, but relieved that they were no longer serious. By the time he arrived, Elizabeth was ready to return to the great house. As much as she loved the baby, she was exhausted and happy to relinquish his care to someone else.

Willie was all too happy to take over. He adjusted well to the extra responsibility and relished his time with the offspring of his master and friend. Carolyn Stoddard stopped over frequently, both to visit Willie and to help care for the little Collins.

Other frequent company included Elliot Stokes, his neice( Hallie), Roger Collins, his son( David), Elizabeth Stoddard, Quentin Collins, and Maggie Evans( governess of the children). They would either take turns playing with and caring for the young master of the old house, or visit with Julia and Barnabas and assist her with his care. Quentin had taken over for Barnabas, in his absence, assisting Roger with the running of Collins Enterprises. He was anxious to relinquish the reins to his elder more stately cousin.

Exactly twelve weeks after the birth of Joshua Benjamin Barnabas Collins, Julia was back at Windcliff, running the sanitarium as if she had never left. Barnabas was healing fast, but she still called the old house from her office, every day, to check up on him. Julia had given Willie strict orders for Barnabas's care while she was away. Once he was completely healed, she wasted no time in making good on her promise to her husband. Now, he was not only completely healed, but completely satisfied, as well. He was indeed his complete self, again.

Before long, Barnabas was back at work with Roger at the cannery. With his integrity and guidance, things continued to run smoothly and prosperously for Collins Enterprises. Barnabas was a stabilizing force in the lives of his young cousins, Carolyn Stoddard and David Collins, as well as a proud and loving father to his one and only offspring. Julia was happy to be part of such a close knit family. Her son had the wisdom and compassion of his mother and the name, rich history, old world charm, and grace of his father to guide him. It was indeed a proud heritage!

APPARENTLY, THERE WAS MUCH MORE TO BE SAID!


	7. Chapter 7

" Mr. and Mrs. Barnabas Collins"

Chapter 7: " Best Christmas"

Collinwood, Collinsport, Maine-December 1975 ( a meaningful family celebration)

The baby and toddler years of young Master Joshua Benjamin Barnabas Collins just flew by. It was his fifth Christmas and he was so excited. " Papa," the little four year old Collins cried out, " can I pick out the present for Mama, this year…please…huh…huh?!"

" May I!," Barnabas corrected him.

" May I, Papa?,"

" Of course," the delighted father told his son. " We will pick it out, together."

" Oh, goody!," J.B. squealed, jumping up and down.

Julia was just coming down from upstairs when she saw her two men grinning broadly at each other, the younger one decidedly more animated than the elder. " Just what are you two conspiring about?," she teased.

" Nothing," said the young master of the old house, looking guilty.

" Never mind," said the elder master, giving her a look that meant she had better not inquire any further. She laughed as she threw her arms around them. The three clasped each other tightly in a group hug.

Young Joshua Collins had the handsome profile of his father and the fair skin of his mother. His soft, thick, dark auburn hair had grown longer and thicker with age. He had waves in it that resembled the hair of his mother. They were not as tight as her curls, but there was no mistaking that this was her son. There was also enough of his father in him to prove himself a true Collins. Even at his young age, his handsome face and charm mimicked those of his father. The whole Collins family adored him, including Carolyn and Willie Loomis who had been married four years and had a child of their own.

Her name was Lydia Elizabeth Loomis. She was named after both their mothers. Beth, as she was called, was a year younger than J.B. They played together almost every day and had become fast friends. Beth was especially excited also, this Christmas season, because she would be welcoming home a new brother, or sister very soon. Willie was a very proud husband and father. Julia and Barnabas were very happy for him. The expectant parents already had the name picked out for their " son."

Carolyn and Willie resided in the West Wing of Collinwood Manor, which Elizabeth Stoddard had restored for them after their wedding. She and Carolyn( along with Hallie Stokes, Maggie Evans, and other members of the Collins family) took turns caring for the preschoolers while Julia was at Windcliff, Barnabas was at the cannery, and Willie continued to work on the renovation of the old house.

Barnabas himself had ordered many new modern convieniences for the new mistress of the old manor. He had set aside many of his old ideas for her comfort. Julia was very appreciative and she demonstrated this to him with expertise. " Giving in to these modern convieniences was not so very hard, after all," he mused.

Two weeks before Christmas, the new Loomis offspring arrived. Unlike his sister, he looked more like a Stoddard than a Loomis. Lydia Elizabeth Loomis was the spitting image of her father and had his personality, as well. She had steely blue eyes and sandy blonde hair which was long and thick like the hair of her mother. She was loyal to a fact, but a very nervous child. Any sudden noise made her jump and she was always wary of new things and people. Her mother would remark frequently," Girl, you are just like your father!." Then, Carolyn would giggle characteristically, enfold her daughter in her arms, and they would laugh.

This new child-Carolyn and Willie's son-was different from his sister in more ways than one. He was a calm and quiet child, from the day he was born. His eyes were a deep blue, as deep as the sea. They resembled the eyes of his mother. The day of his birth, he had virtually no hair on his head. It grew in as he got older, but was so light, it was almost white. Whenever Liz looked at her grandson, she was reminded of how Carolyn looked when she was a little girl. They were both " towheads."

Paul William Loomis was named after his maternal grandfather and his father. Elizabeth, at first, took issue with that. " Why would you want to name my poor grandson after that good for nothing man?!," she exclaimed to her daughter.

" Mother, don't speak like that about my father!," Carolyn spoke defensively.

" He left us, Carolyn, when you were just a baby and he never even tried to contact you," Liz continued.

Carolyn spoke back vehemently, " Not because he wanted to, Mother! He didn't have any choice! He loved me and he was only trying to protect me! You know that!"

" I realize that now," said Liz, " but I didn't know it then...Alright, Carolyn, I understand. If you want to name your son after your father, I will not object."

" Thank you, mother."

Paulie, as he was called, was a very happy baby and so easy to please. It didn't take much to amuse him. He was always laughing at something-much like his mother. Beth and her cousin, J.B., doted on her baby brother so much that Carolyn was frequently prompted to tell them, " Time to leave Paulie alone now so that he can get some sleep."

Whenever they were at the great house, Julia and Barnabas gave almost as much attention to the Loomis children as they did to their own child. Willie and Carolyn were both so dear to them. They delighted in spoiling Beth and Paulie much in the same way as everyone at Collinwood spoiled J.B.

The Collins family Christmas Eve party was always elaborate and exhausting, but Julia didn't mind. She was happy to be part of this close knit family. After eight and one half years, she had grown to know them well and loved each of them, dearly. J.B. adored all of his cousins and they equally adored him. Barnabas was happier than he had been in all of his 205 plus years.

Usually after returning home from the Christmas Eve party at the great house, J.B. would beg to open his presents at the old house, before going to bed. This year, he was too worn out from all the partying to ask. Instead, he went straight to his room, climbed into bed, and went right to sleep. Barnabas followed him, covered him up with his blankets, and kissed him goodnight, before joining Julia in the master bedroom. He found her in bed, already asleep. Smiling at her adoringly, he stipped down to his shorts, threw on a pair of pajama bottoms, climbed under the covers, snuggled up next to her, and fell fast asleep.

On Christmas morning, Julia and Barnabas awoke with a start. Their bed was bouncing and a familiar voice was ringing in their ears. " Mama, Papa, wake up! It's Christmas!"

Barnabas groaned and whispered into Julia's ear," So much for our early morning ritual."

She turned towards him, laughing, and slapped at him playfully with her hands. Then grimacing, she retorted, " We haven't even had a shower."

" Mama, Papa, are you listening to me?!," J.B. hollered. " I'm talking to you!" With that, Barnabas grabbed his son and pulled him over into the middle of the bed between himself and Julia, where they both began tickling him mercilessly. Laughing and kicking, J.B.. jumped out of bed and cried out, " Come on, it's time to open our presents." His mother and father smiled at each other, threw on their bathrobes, and followed him downstairs into the drawing room.

" Which one should I open first, Papa?," J.B. asked.

" Open the one from your mother," Barnabas answered. Julia sat down next to her son, on the ornate carpet, watched him tear off the beautifuly colored wrapping paper, and smiled at his wide eyed expression upon viewing the content.

" What is this, Mama?," he asked curiously.

" It's called a kaleidoscope, sweetheart," she answered. Reaching for it, she continued, " Here, let me show you how it works." Directing her son to look inside the small hole, she assisted him in turning the kaleidoscope back and forth with his hands, first one way and then the other. Out of habit, she spoke soothingly in her doctor tone of voice, " See how the colors and patterns change when you turn it?"

" Cool, Mama! It's sort of like your medallion."

Julia smiled adoringly at J.B. " Yes, sweetheart, only this you don't have to worry about breaking. It's for you to keep and play with as often and as long as you like."

He threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly. " Thank you, Mama!...Now, may I open my present from you, Papa?"

" Of course." Barnabas sat down next to his wife, putting his arm around her trim waist, pulling her close. Together, they watched their son open his present from his father. A puzzled expression spread across his little handsome face, upon seeing the ancient toy soldiers. He counted ten, in all. Barnabas explained that these were his favorite toys to play with when he was a young boy growing up. Of course, he couldn't tell J.B. that these were actually his own toy soldiers. How would he explain it?! So, Barnabas lied to his son, even though it made him uncomfortable to do so. He told young Joshua that the toy soldiers belonged to his great-grandfather and were given to him by his grandfather. " Now, I'm giving them to you, son." Julia looked at Barnabas with understanding and compassion in her eyes. He smiled back at her, gratefully.

The precious heirlooms were found, one day, when Julia and Barnabas were cleaning out the old house attic. That is when Barnabas decided to spruce them up and give them to J.B., for Christmas. Julia was alarmed, at first. " Barnabas, do you think that's such a good idea?! It might be a bad omen. After all, think of what Angelique tried to do to you when she used one of your toy soldiers as a voodoo doll."

" ...but, she didn't succeed, Julia...and she won't be able to do anything to me, now...or, to anyone I love! Angelique is dead. You said so, yourself. She can no longer do anything to harm us...any of us."

Julia sighed," You're right, Barnabas. I'm just being silly. Of course, you should give these to J.B. It'll be a very special present-a wonderful keepsake from his father!"

J.B. squealed with delight, " You mean I may keep these, Papa...all of them?!"

" Yes, son...all of them."

" Oh, thank you, Papa! I'll take very good care of them. I promise." J.B. threw his arms around his father, giving him a bear hug. " This is the best Christmas, ever!

...Open your present now, Papa! Mama and I picked it out, together. It was her idea." Barnabas gave Julia a curious look. She just smiled at him. After complying to the request of his son, he looked with awe at the beautiful pocket watch made of white gold that he was holding in his hands. It sparkled under the light of the Christmas candles. " Open it up, Papa, and look inside," J.B. directed. Barnabas obeyed. In the face of the watch were Roman Numerals. Barnabas looked at Julia in amazement.

" This belonged to my father," she explained simply.

" Read what we wrote, Papa!," J.B. begged.

The master of the old house felt his eyes moisten as he read the inscription. It said, " Barnabas, our love for you is timeless-your Julia and J.B."

" I don't know what to say," he croaked, as the tears ran down his face.

" Do you like your present, Papa?," J.B. asked.

" I love it," Barnabas managed to squeak out, as he pulled his wife and son to him for another family embrace.

" Now, it's your turn, Mama!," J.B. announced. Julia watched her two men curiously, as father and son exchanged satisfied looks. Barnabas winked at J.B., who did his best to keep from giggling as they watched Julia open her present. She was amused at their behavior and found it hard to keep a straight face. Seeing their two happy animated faces, so full of anticipation, was almost present enough.

This time, it was her turn to be at a loss for words. Her mouth dropped open as she looked at the beautiful white gold locket in her hands. It sparkled just as brightly as the pocket watch, under the light of the Christmas candles. " Open it, Mama, and see what it has inside," J.B. directed. Julia obeyed. Tears welled up in her eyes when the new mistress of the old house saw the photo and inscription inside. The picture was of her in her most beautiful sapphire blue dress with her two handsome men dressed in their best suits, smiling broadly, and the inscription said, " Julia, love from your forever men-Barnabas and J.B."

" Papa picked out the locket and I picked out the picture," J.B. announced proudly. " Do you like it, Mama?"

Julia couldn't speak. Unabashedly, she began to weep as she threw her arms around her two men, holding them tightly. When she finally found her voice, all she could say was, " You're right, J.B. This is the best Christmas, ever!"

" Indeed," Barnabas agreed. For the master, mistress, and young master of the old Collins mansion, it was indeed the best Christmas ever!

COULD IT GET ANY BETTER THAN THIS?


	8. Chapter 8

" Mr. and Mrs. Barnabas Collins"

Chapter 8: " A New Dr. Collins"

Collinwood-Collinsport, Maine/ Windcliff(in Maine)/ Baltimore, Maryland:

Early Summer 1990-Early Fall 1998( the return of someone unexpected):

Master J.B.B. Collins did not stay young for long. Soon, he grew into manhood. He was just as handsome and debonair as his father. In fact, if it were not for his wavy hair and fair skin, he could have easily been mistaken for Barnabas. They had to same handsome face and mannerisms, including the same graceful stride. When walking into a room together, it was almost like they were in sync. Their charm could disway almost anyone who was in disagreement with them. Together, they made quite a team.

It was not long before the heir of Barnabas Collins became part of the running of Collins Enterprises. He learned quickly from his father and soon became adept at it. Always in the back of his mind, though, lay an intuitive interest in Science.

Like his mother, Joshua was fascinated with new discoveries. Whenever he could manage to get away from the cannery and shipyard, J.B. would accompany Julia to Windcliff, both observing her work and assisting her in it. Her patients liked having him around. They would open up and talk to Joshua( which is what he now preferred to be called) almost as easily as they did to his mother. He had the same soothing wise compassionate way about him.

Julia worked tirelessly to find a cure for some of her patients seemingly cureless ailments( both mental and physical). Whenever he had the opportunity, her son worked right beside her. He was in awe of the scientific expertise of his mother. Joshua also dreamed of, one day, making a break through scientific discovery.

J.B. admired the brilliance of his mother and soon decided that he also wanted to become a doctor, but undecided yet as to which field to get into. He was more interested in the scientific aspects of it all, than anything else. More than anything, the son of Julia and Barnabas Collins wanted to make a difference in the world. " How am I to explain this to Father?!," Joshua asked his mother when they were discussing his decision to attend medical school.

" I'm sure your father will understand. He will support whatever makes you happy," Julia answered.

" ...but Mother, he expects me to continue running the family business," Joshua protested.

" You are not the only Collins who can do that," Julia retorted. " Your cousin, Roger, has David."

" Mother, I'm not so sure that Father will understand."

" Of course, he will. Don't worry, son. We'll talk to your father, tonight. I'm sure he will be fine with this. He'll be happy for you...really."

" Are you really sure about that?"

" Yes, I am REALLY sure!," Julia spoke confidently to her son, smiling broadly at him, her face beaming.

Barnabas was not as happy about their son's career decision change as Julia expected him to be. He had trouble understanding why Joshua did not want to be part of the family business. However, after some discussion, he relented with a sigh, " whatever makes you happy, son."

The eyes of Joshua B.B. Collins lit up. " Oh, thank you, Papa!," he responded elatedly, gripping the hand of his father firmly with his own.

" What did I tell you?!," Julia confirmed, winking at her son and lovingly brushing the fallen locks of his hair back with her hand. Barnabas smiled at them weakly, trying to hide his disappointment. Secretly, he was proud of his son for seeking a career in the medical field, but his Collins pride refused to acknowledge it. Julia understood. She smiled gratefully at her husband, looking at him with compassion in her eyes.

Barnabas twinkled back at her. Not missing a beat, he asked his wife and son, " Now, shall we eat? I am starving!" Laughing, the three of them walked arm and arm into the kitchen.

The rest of the summer of 1990 flew quickly by. By fall, the offspring of Julia and Barnabas Collins was on his way to Johns Hopkins University, Baltimore, Maryland, where he was enrolled in medical school. It was a difficult goodbye. Although they were proud of their son, it was hard for the parents of Joshua Benjamin Barnabas Collins to let him go. He was their only child and he had been with them for more than eighteen( almost nineteen) years.

Julia and Barnabas decided to fly to Baltimore, with Joshua, in order to help him get settled into his dormitory at the university. By now, they were both unwilling to drive any lengthy distance. She would be 68 years old on September 18th and he would be 220 years old on December 2nd of that same year( although, in the eyes of the world, his body only resembled that of a 65, almost 66, year old man).

When it came to traveling by airplane, Barnabas was still a little nervous, but he decided that it was worth it, in order to be with his son, in Baltimore, however briefly, and he wanted to send him off to medical school, properly. " Make sure you write to us," Barnabas instructed his son.

"...and call us if you need anything," Julia added.

" I will," J.B. promised.

After their typical family embrace( Julia and Barnabas squeezing their son a little tighter than usual), J.B.'s parents called out to him in unison( while walking away), " We love you!"

" I love you, too!," he called back to them.

" Oh Barnabas," gasped Julia, grabbing her husband's arm and whispering weakly into his ear, " I am going to miss him so!"

" As will I," he whispered back to her, tenderly enfolding his wife into his arms. Arms around each other, they walked slowly and quietly back to their rental car, Julia placing her head against her husband's broad shoulder. Barnabas took the wheel, as wordlessly they drove back to the airport in Baltimore.

While Julia and Barnabas were away, Willie and Carolyn had agreed to reside at the old house, in order to guard and keep it. The Loomis children assisted their parents in the care of the old manor. They liked going exploring in all of the old rooms. It was like having a new adventure, every day. Whenever Willie caught any of his children in this activity, he put an end to it, immediately. In addition, they were given strict instructions from their father on what to do and what not to do regarding the upkeep of the place. Willie knew from experience how protective Barnabas was of his home.

Beth and Paulie were now teenagers, but the two youngest offspring of Willie and Carolyn Loomis were still in grammar school. Julia Carolyn Loomis( Julie, as she was called)was the youngest and most precocious of the Loomis clan. She was always finding new ways to get into trouble. In a way, she reminded her mother of her cousin, David Collins. Like him, Julie Loomis was always seeing ghosts and claiming to have talked to them, especially at the old house. " Now, cut that out, Julie!," Carolyn would scold. " You know there is no such thing as ghosts( even though she knew the opposite was true)!"

As a result of her morbid curiosity, Julie was forbidden to go exploring in the old mansion without the company of one of her older siblings. Roger David Loomis was a couple of years older than his sister, Julie. Like his great-uncle and namesake, he thought he knew what was best for everyone. Roger Loomis used every opportunity to boss his only younger sibling around. " Leave your sister, alone!," Willie would scold. " She gets into enough trouble on her own, without your interference."

Upon their arrival home from Baltimore, Julia and Barnabas were greeted by a very weary Willie and Carolyn. The Loomis family was quite relieved to see the master and mistress of the old house. While their one and only offspring was away at medical school, Julia and Barnabas used the opportunity to spend more time with the Loomis clan. Julie Loomis, especially, enjoyed the attention given to her by her namesake. She got into much less trouble when Dr. Julia Collins was around( believe it, or not). Barnabas often watched the two of them with amusement. His favorite of the Loomis clan was Paulie. This teenager reminded him, so much, of the young Carolyn he had been so protective of. Sometimes, Barnabas still worried about this dear cousin, even though he knew that Willie was good to her.

Although they missed their son, Julia and Barnabas were proud of his decision to become a doctor. Every Christmas and Spring break, J.B. came home to visit. The time spent with his parents, the entire Loomis clan, and the rest of the Collins family was sweet. It was one big, happy family reunion. Whenever it came time for Joshua to leave, it was always hard to say, " goodbye." However, Julia and Barnabas knew that somehow, someday their son would make a difference in the world. Little did they know what all that was going to mean.

By the time Joshua Benjamin Barnabas Collins had graduated from medical school, the Loomis children were all practically grown. Julie( the youngest) was seventeen and just as precocious as ever. Carolyn and Willie depended on their friend, Julia, to " keep her in line!" Their wayward daughter listened to her namesake better than she did to either of her parents. For some reason, she had a great deal of respect for this woman. Maybe, it was because of their equally strong wills, but perhaps it was despite it. Julia seemed to understand her and Julie admired the tenacity of her namesake. She wanted to be just like her.

Like his mother, Dr. Joshua Collins was fascinated with medical science. He worked tirelessly in search of new discoveries. Like her, J.B. dreamed of becoming famous. He wanted to make a name for himself by accomplishing something great, perhaps by finding a cure for cancer.

For Julia, the fascination was the inner workings of the mind, but for her son, it was disease itself-the cause, effect, and cure. Ironically, although her primary specialty was psychiatry, Julia had more experience working in her secondary specialty, with blood disorders. Just the opposite of his mother, J.B. had chosen oncology with and emphasis in hematology, for his primary specialty. Psychiatry was his secondary specialty. Little did he know about the family history he was soon to discover and the role he was about to play.

A few months after his graduation, Dr. Joshua B. Collins received a letter from his parents, begging him to quit his job and come home. He had just begun his residency at Johns Hopkins University and was a welcome addition to their staff. The letter had no explanation, only an insistence that his mother and father needed his help with a family medical emergency.

Willie Loomis was beside himself. " Barnabas, what are we gonna do?! I never thought something like this was gonna happen, again, not after all this time!"

" Neither did I, Willie. I never dreamed Adam would come back. To tell you the truth, I thought he might even be dead, by now," said Barnabas.

" Do you think he will really carry through with his threat, this time, if we don't do what he wants?"

" I don't know."

" Barnabas, if Adam hurts Carolyn, I will kill him!"

" Now Willie...you must calm down!"

" Calm down?!# Barnabas, how can I calm down?! Adam has my wife! What would you do if it was Julia?! Would you be calm?"

Barnabas sighed, " I suppose not. Willie, I'm worried about Carolyn, also, but it won't help for us to get upset. We need to stay calm in order to be able to think straight and figure out what to do about this."

" Barnabas is right, Willie," Julia chimed in. Placing her hands on his shoulders and speaking to him in her doctor tone of voice, she continued, " I know you're upset, but it won't help for you to panic. We all need to stay level headed, if we are to help Carolyn."

" I'm not doing any more grave robbin'!," Willie protested.

" You might not have a choice!," declared Barnabas. Julia shot him a look of chastisement. Barnabas bowed his head and apologized. " I'm sorry, Willie. I just mean that we might have to do whatever is necessary to save Carolyn."

Willie turned to Julia and asked, " Why did Adam choose to come back now...after all these years?!"

" Well...Professor Stokes says that the plastic surgery he arranged for Adam was unsuccessful, even after many tries, and...well...Adam has given up on trying to get a mate the conventional way. He says that no woman will accept him the way he is...so...he expects Barnabas and me to create a mate for him. We failed in our first attempt, years ago. Now, he says we must try again and that this time we must not fail. If we do, Carolyn will be in danger. I'm not sure what he intends to do with her and frankly, I'm not willing to find out."

Willie began pacing the floor, running his hands through his hair. " Barnabas, Julia, I think I'm losing my mind!," he croaked. " If anything bad happens to Carolyn, I won't be responsible for what I do!"

" Now Willie,..." Barnabas began, with a chiding tone in his voice, " ...you must..." Julia quickly shushed him with a wave of her hand. Barnabas bowed his head in silence.

" I know it's hard, Willie, but try not to worry," said Julia, once again speaking soothingly to her friend, patting him on his shoulder. " Barnabas and I won't let anything bad happen to Carolyn. I promise." Willie gave Barnabas a worried look and Barnabas nodded back at him, reassuringly.

Leaving Willie alone in the drawing room to ponder things, Julia and Barnabas proceeded up the stairs to the master bedroom. Once there, Barnabas began his own tirade. Pacing the floor like a caged tiger, he began in angst, " Julia, we simply can't do it!"

" What do you mean?," she asked.

" We can't tell Joshua the truth about me!," he answered.

" Barnabas, we have to! We don't have any choice! If we are to enlist his help, we MUST tell him the truth-all of it! There's no telling what Adam will do, if we don't go through with this thing!"

" Julia...Joshua will never understand!#"

" Barnabas, we will make him understand, somehow. We have to!"

" He will hate me!"

" No, Barnabas...he won't hate you! You are his father. He loves you!"

" Julia, he will wonder why we lied to him all these years."

" We had to. You know that. He was just a baby! We had to protect him. Once we explain that to him, I'm sure he will understand."

" Oh Julia...I hope you are right...How are we going to tell him, Julia...how?!"

" I don't know, Barnabas, but we'll figure it out...We must choose our words carefully, so that Joshua understands how important the success of this experiment is to all of us. Once he realizes the danger Carolyn is in, I'm sure he will go along with it."

"...but, Julia...Joshua is a doctor. It'll go against his ethics," Barnabas protested.

" You're forgetting something, Barnabas. It's because Joshua is a doctor that we need his help," Julia reminded him. " I'm getting too old for this. My hands aren't as steady as they used to be and my eyes aren't as good as they used to be, either. Joshua has to be the one to conduct the experiment."

" How is he going to do it, Julia? He has no experience with this sort of thing."

" I might not be able to conduct the experiment, myself, Barnabas, but I still remember how it was done...and I still have the notes from Dr. Lang. They will be very useful to Joshua." Sighing deeply, Julia slumped down on their bed, lamenting, " Oh...I never thought I would have to use them, again!" Barnabas sat down their bed, next to his wife, and put his arm around her in an attempt to ease her discomfort. She sighed again, putting her head down on her husband's shoulder. " We should go to bed and try to get some rest. After all, we will need all our strength to deal with this, tomorrow," she said.

Dr. Joshua B. Collins was not prepared for the homecoming he was about to receive. Little did he know what was in store for him when he arrived. The picture his parents painted for him was inconceivable. He was overwhelmed by it. His initial reaction to the whole story was one of horror and disbelief( his father-a former VAMPIRE-his mother-a MAD SCIENTIST...and probably still was?!). Surely, these were not the same parents he grew up with...or...were they? It was incomprehensible...then, there was the experiment. The very idea was both unethical and abhorrent to him. His first instinct was to leave and get as far away from home as possible. Perhaps( he thought), he might be able to get his residency back at Johns Hopkins University, if he returned immediately.

After a much heated discussion, Julia and Barnabas convinced their son to stay. Getting him to agree to take over the experiment took somewhat longer. All of his protests were met by somewhat plausible reasoning from his parents. Julia and Barnabas had gotten good, over the years, at making crazy and insane ideas seem plausible.

Eventually, like his mother, the fascination J.B. had for new scientific discoveries overided his better judgement, causing him to give in to the request of his parents-that along with his Collins family loyalty. J.B., like his father, was willing to do almost anything to protect a member of his family, even if it meant sacrificing some of his morals. This, however, took the cake. It was pushing his limit, to say the least( not to mention all the trouble he could get into, if he was discovered-At the very least, he could lose his just newly acquired medical license and at the worst, he could be arrested and imprisoned.). Was it worth the risk? J.B. was sure that it wasn't, but like his parents, he didn't always listen to his better judgement.

In the end, Dr. Joshua Collins climbed on board, full speed, with the experiment, mostly to save Carolyn, but also to discover any other skeletons his parents might have hidden in their closets. His family was turning out to be a very interesting one, indeed. J.B. was curious about what other deep, dark secrets he might discover about his family. Fortunately, he didn't have to find out.

A fortunate, or unfortunate dilemma( depending on how one looked at it) had halted the experiment. In the past, when Julia and Barnabas had attempted to create a mate for Adam, several women had been made available to use as a life force( including Angelique Bouchard, Maggie Evans, Carolyn-herself-, and a wicked woman from the past named Danielle Roget-alias Leona Elridge). Now, there was no one to be found. Barnabas was unwilling to use anyone from his family...and, of course, after everything he and Julia had gone through, in the past, to protect Maggie, they were not about to risk anything happening to her, either.

Adam stopped by the old house to check up on their progress and to assure them( as well as Willie) that Carolyn had not been harmed and that she wouldn't be, as long as he got what he wanted-a mate! When he found out that nothing had been done, he was furious. Barnabas tried to reason with Adam, explaining the dilemma, but Adam would have none of it. " If you can't find anyone else to use as a life force, then you will have to use Carolyn!," he declared. " My mate will be MY Carolyn!"

" NO!," screamed Willie, lunging at Adam and grabbing him by the throat in an attempt to choke him. Adam threw Willie down on the floor and was about to knock him out, when Barnabas stepped in. Julia helped Willie up and held him back while Barnabas continued to engage Adam in what he hoped would be a reasonable conversation.

Holding him by his shoulders and looking him straight in the eyes, Barnabas begged, " Just give us a little more time. We'll keep trying to find a life force for your mate. After all, it will do no good to have the body parts without one."

" Make it quick!," Adam ordered, as he rushed out the door of the old house. " I won't wait much longer!"

J.B. just stood back, staring dumbfounded at the scene before him. He thought," Oh God...what have I gotten myself into!"

After Adam left, J.B. turned to his parents, staring at them incredulously. They looked at each other, then back at him, asking in unison, " What?!"

" How on earth did you get involved with that creature?!," he asked.

Looking at Barnabas again, and then back at her son, Julia answered, " We already told you, sweetheart..."

"...but, that was then. This is now," J.B. interrupted.

" What do you mean by that?," asked Barnabas.

" If you're cured, Father, then you're completely free of the curse. Therefore, you no longer have any connection with Adam. He can't force you to do his bidding, because you don't have to be concerned about what will happen to him, or yourself, anymore. The success, or failure, of the experiment won't affect you in any way. We can fight Adam, because you no longer have to worry about reverting back to what you were, if he dies...unless, of course, you lied to me about being cured...unless you are still a VAMPIRE!"

" No, Joshua, I didn't lie to you about that. I'm no longer under the curse. I'm cured and I have been for a long time, now," Barnabas assured him.

" How do I know you're telling me the truth? You've been lying to me about yourself, all these years. How do I know you're not lying to me, now?," asked Joshua.

"...because I'm telling you the TRUTH, now, son. I swear it. Please, believe me!," begged Barnabas.

" Then, we have nothing to fear from Adam!," announced Joshua.

" How can you say that?!," asked Julia. " He has Carolyn and he will take her away with him, if we don't do what he wants. Who knows what will happen to her, if he does that?! Do you want Willie to lose Carolyn?"

" No, Mother," answered Joshua, "...but, we don't have to conduct the experiment in order to save Carolyn. There's another way."

All of a sudden, Julia understood what her son was trying to tell her. Her eyes popped open in realization and her jaw dropped. " Barnabas...Barnabas...J.B. is right. Why did we not think...if we just would have thought about it. We don't have to go through with the experiment to save Carolyn. All we have to do is go after Adam. We could not hurt him before, because if he died, you would have reverted...but, we no longer have to be concerned about that. Nothing will happen to you, now, if Adam dies. You will be just fine, Barnabas...Barnabas...do you know what this means? Forget the experiment! All we have to do to save Carolyn is find Adam."

" What will we do with him, Julia, once we find him?," asked Barnabas.

" Call the police, Barnabas," she answered. " We'll get them to help us. They have dealt with Adam, before, and they'll know just what to do. He'll be arrested and put into jail and he'll not get away, this time."

" What will we tell the police, Julia, if they ask why we didn't call them immediately?"

" We'll just explain that Adam threatened to harm Carolyn and we were afraid for her safety, but then we finally decided that she would be in worse danger, if Adam wasn't caught."

Barnabas went straight to the phone and dialed. " Hello...let me speak to Sheriff Patterson, please," he began. " Oh...I see...let me speak to Sheriff Tindale, then...please...hello, Sheriff? This is Barnabas Collins. I'm calling to report a kidnapping..."

After some time, a loud knock was heard on the front door of the old house. " Open it, Willie," Barnabas directed. Sheriff Tindale was standing just outside, with Carolyn Loomis. As soon as the door was opened, she ran into the arms of her husband.

" Are you Mr. Collins?," the sheriff asked.

" Yes," Barnabas answered.

"...and this is Mr. Loomis, I presume?," the sheriff continued.

" Yes."

" Well, Mr. Collins...and Mr. Loomis...that man, Adam, whoever he was, will not trouble you any longer. He's been taken care of."

" What do you mean?," asked Barnabas.

" He's dead."

Willie, Julia, and Barnabas looked at each other in shock and amazement. " How did it happen, Sheriff?," Barnabas inquired.

" One of my men shot and killed Adam, when he tried to attack my deputy," the sheriff answered. " He certainly was a strange character. You're lucky to be rid of him...all those scars on his face...his fascination with Mrs. Loomis bordered on obsessive...and after he was shot, he kept mutttering, over and over, ' I must have a mate.' Frankly, I don't know what made him think any woman would be interested. It takes all kinds, I guess. How did you folks ever meet up with a freak like him?"

Julia and Barnabas shot each other a nervous look. " We had a run in with him a few years ago," Julia answered simply, hoping to stem off any further questions. It did.

" Yes, I heard about that," the sheriff remarked. Luckily, he was too tired to extend the conversation. It had been a long, exhausting day and he was eager to get home to his bed. " Well, goodnight, folks. I hope you have a pleasant evening," he said as he walked out the front door, tipping his hat.

" Thank you, Sheriff," replied Barnabas, with a gracious nod of his head. " Goodnight."

Willie closed his eyes and held his wife tightly in his arms, tenderly whispering he name, " Carolyn...Carolyn."

"Oh Willie," she exclaimed, " I was so frightened!"

Barnabas walked up to his friends. " Are you alright, Carolyn?," he asked with concern.

" Yes, Barnabas, I'm fine," she answered weakly. " Adam didn't hurt me...not really."

Leading her gently by the shoulders, Julia spoke softly and soothingly to her friend, in her doctor tone of voice, " Carolyn, let me take you upstairs and examine you, just to make sure you're alright." Carolyn looked at Willie who nodded at her as a signal for her to comply. As the women climbed the stairs, Barnabas took Willie by the shoulders, leading him gently to one of the wing back chairs by the fireplace and motioned for him to sit down.

As he sat, Willie groaned, " Oh Barnabas, I don't know what I would have done, if anything bad had happened to Carolyn."

" She's safe, now," Barnabas assured him.

" Do you really think she'll be alright?"

" Yes, Willie, I'm sure of it. Julia will see to that."

Willie heaved a sigh of relief and closed his eyes, briefly. Opening them again, he asked his friend, " Is it over, Barnabas?"

" Yes, Willie," Barnabas answered, with his own sigh of relief, " It's over."

Just then, Julia came walking down the stairs, alone.

" Is Carolyn gonna be okay, Julia?," Willie asked anxiously.

" Yes, Willie, she'll be just fine," Julia answered. " You may go up and see her, if you like. Just don't stay too long. She needs to rest. I've given her a sedative to help her sleep."

After Willie had left the drawing room, Dr. Joshua B. Collins came bounding out of his hiding place. He had been watching and listening carefully behind closed doors. His mother and father had instructed him earlier to make himself scarce, before the sheriff arrived, in order to avoid any probing questions. " Well," J.B. remarked in an almost teasing tone of voice, " I certainly belong to an interesting family!" Julia and Barnabas raised their eyebrows at their son, exchanged a somewhat embarrassed look between them, and chucked weakly. " I must say," Joshua continued, " the life of a Collins is definitely never dull!" His parents smiled weakly at him and nodded their heads in agreement.

WELL...NOT BETTER, PERHAPS...BUT DEFINITELY...MORE INTERESTING!


	9. Chapter 9

" Mr. and Mrs. Barnabas Collins"

Chapter 9: " Extending the Collins Line"

( Early Fall 1998-Early Spring 2001)

Baltimore, Maryland-Collinsport, Maine-Collinwood

( another wedding and some more offspring)

Almost immediately after the new and final crisis with Adam was over, Dr. Joshua B. Collins resumed his position as a resident at Johns Hopkins University. Since he had not been gone long, they accepted him back, readily. Not long after his return, his parents received a letter from him, notifying them of his engagement. She was a young woman that J.B. had met in medical school and she was also employed at the university, as a laboratory technician. Their relationship had been cut short when Joshua was called home. It resumed upon his return and blossomed.

At his very first opportunity, J.B. brought his fiancee' home with him and introduced her to his parents. Her name was Tracie Morgan. She was tall and thin, although not quite as tall as Joshua. Tracie had straight, thick, dark brown, shoulder-length hair, fair skin, and pale blue eyes. J.B. would often call her, " moon eyes." However, he learned very quickly not to use this endearing term for his lady in front of his parents, especially his mother.

Julia would blanche every time she heard it. Her face would turn so pale, it was almost white. She looked like she would faint. The first time, she almost did. Joshua looked strangely at his father, whose face had turned beet red with embarrassment. " Okay," thought J.B., " I don't even want to know anymore."

Joshua had long ago decided that being around his parents was like walking on glass. He didn't want to set off any more incidences. So, he became very cautious about everything he said and did around them. His parents were indeed unique, to say the least. It's not that he didn't love them. He had just made up his mind, after his last visit( or, shall we say, " experience?"), that it was safer not to know any more about them.

Julia and Barnabas took an instant liking to Tracie. She was good for Joshua, both in a challenging and in a supportive way. Her devotion to J.B. mirrored the devotion of Julia to Barnabas. Like Julia to Barnabas, Tracie was not adverse to putting Joshua in his place, when it was needed-not in a mean, or vicious way, but in an assertive, practical way. Tracie knew instinctively how to firmly, but gently communicate her wisdom to Joshua-much in the same way Julia did with Barnabas.

It is said that a man will sometimes look for a woman who reminds him of his mother. In this case, J.B. didn't have to look. He and Tracie gravitated naturally to each other-much in the same way as Julia and Barnabas. However, it didn't take J.B. and Tracie as long to realize their love for each other as it had Julia and Barnabas...but then, J.B. and Tracie didn't have the distractions( if that's what one could call them)Julia and Barnabas had.

It was obvious to his parents that Joshua had made the right choice in a girl to marry. So, they willingly gave him their blessing. The entire Collins family was ecstatic to hear the news of the upcoming nuptials of Joshua Benjamin Barnabas Collins. As usual, Elizabeth Stokes( formerly, Elizabeth Stoddard) insisted the wedding be held in the drawing room at Collinwood Manor. However, she relinquished the planning and preparations for the wedding to Barnabas and Julia.

Carolyn giggled with delight when Julia asked her to take Tracie to the same bridal shop in Bangor that Carolyn had taken Julia to, years before. The styles were different now, but there was still a great selection of elegant dresses and bridal gowns to choose from. The three women had a marvelous time, together, picking out a gown for Tracie to wear.

J.B. went with his father and their cousin, David, to pick out his tuxedo. David was happy to assist his young cousin with this important decision. Quoting his father( Roger Collins), David remarked to his cousins, " After all, you only get married once." Barnabas rolled his eyes up into his head, remembering his regrettable first marriage. It was to the witch! Thankfully, his second marriage was to his best friend-the love of his life! Now, their son was about to marry the love of HIS life. Barnabas was determined nothing go wrong for Joshua on his special day.

The heir of Roger Collins had taken over the reigns of the family company and was gone quite a bit on business trips for Collins Enterprises, but he would come home on occasion. This was one of those times. David seldom missed a Collins wedding. The last one he remembered attending was the wedding of his Aunt Elizabeth to Professor T. Elliot Stokes.

David Collins could hardly remember his own wedding. It was kind of a blur. His wife, Wendy, was someone he'd met on one of his business trips. They had a whirlwind courtship and were married less than a year after they met. David and Wendy had two sons who were now both teenagers. Jamison was the spitting image of his father, while Daniel resembled his mother. The boys remained at the great house with Wendy, while David accompanied J.B. and Barnabas to Bangor. They enjoyed the company of the Loomis clan, along with Liz and Elliot Stokes, Roger Collins, and Maggie and Quentin Collins and their son, Samuel.

It took some time to settle on the tuxedo for J.B. Barnabas, of course, preferred the more sophisticated look on his son, while Joshua preferred to have a more casual comfortable fit. David was amused as he watched them and listened to their banter. It reminded him of all the confrontations he had with his own father throughout the years. However, this conversation between J.B. and HIS father was not near as intense.

After many fittings and some discussion, Barnabas relented with a sigh and deferred to his son. After all, it was J.B. who was getting married. Barnabas wanted his son to have as many happy memories of his wedding to Tracie as he had of his own to Julia.

Tracie was an only child and had only one close living relative-her maternal aunt-the twin sister of her mother. Because her father was also an only child and her aunt had never married, Tracie had no cousins. Both her parents were deceased. Her mother had died of Leukemia while Tracie was in her late teens and her father had died in a plane crash on his way home from a business trip-the summer of 1998. J.B. had been a great comfort to Tracie, at this time.

Since Tracie had no one to give her away at the wedding, Barnabas volunteered. By now, he and Julia had become very fond of Tracie and already considered her to be their daughter( the one they never had). They were a comfort to her in the absence of her own parents.

J.B. and Tracie were married on the fourth of July in the year 2000. After the wedding, they took a three week honeymoon trip to Hawaii, before resuming their careers at Johns Hopkins University. Three months after the newlyweds had returned to work, Julia and Barnabas received a letter from their son, notifying them that they were soon to be grandparents. Tracy was pregnant-not with one, but with two babies! J.B. was going to be the father of twins!

Julia and Barnabas were elated. Not one, but two new Collins were soon to be born. Barnabas was ecstatic! It had been a miracle when he became a father and now, he and Julia were going to be grandparents. Barnabas could hardly contain his pride.

The babies were due sometime in April. Tracie continued to work until the seventh month of her pregnancy. Despite her family history, she was a very strong, healthy, young woman. It was because of her family history that Tracie and Joshua were determined to work together to find a cure for cancer. J.B. had his own family history to consider, as well, which he was not about to reveal to his wife-not if he wanted to keep her! Instead, he kept foremost in his mind the death of his mother-in-law from Leukemia, as motivation for his research. Little did J.B. know how much his research would soon mean to his own side of the family.

At 6:00am., on Easter Sunday, April 15, 2001, the new Collins twins were born. Five weeks later, they were christened at the same church J.B. had been baptized in. The second most beautiful words Barnabas Collins thought he had ever heard were spoken by the minister, that day. " JULIA NAOMI COLLINS, I baptize you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. BARNABAS JOSHUA COLLINS, I baptize you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Over the cheers and clapping of the congregation, the voice of David Collins rang out, " ANOTHER LITTLE BARN!" J.B. shot his parents and amused look and the three of them laughed in delight.

" YES INDEED, IT CAN GET BETTER!"


	10. Chapter 10

" Mr. and Mrs. Barnabas Collins"

Chapter 10: " A True Collins Family Medical Emergency"

Collinwood-Collinsport, Maine-Baltimore, Maryland( Christmas 2005- October 2006)

Because of the physical distance between them, the times Julia and Barnabas spent with their grandchildren were precious, but few. Every Easter and Christmas, J.B. and Tracie would make the trip home to Collinwood with their twins to be with his parents. Little Jules and B.J. adored their grandparents, who were also their namesakes. They always looked forward to the visit with glee.

Tracie adored her in-laws, as well. They were always so good to her and treated her like she was their own daughter. For Barnabas Collins, the holidays had become a particularly joyful time. He was surrounded by the family he so dearly loved.

One Christmas, while he and Julia were watching the grandchildren open their presents, Barnabas began to feel very ill-so ill that he thought he would faint. His face turned pale and when he tried to stand, he fell backward into his chair. Julia was alarmed. Immediately, she insisted that J.B. start taking blood samples from his father. Then, she showed Tracie a room in the basement of the old house where she could set up a laboratory to test the blood samples. " Oh God," thought Julia, " this could not be happening-not after all these years! Barnabas could not be reverting! How could he?!"

After getting her husband comfortably into bed, Julia returned to her grandchildren in the drawing room. J.B. went upstairs to tend to his father, while Tracie remained busy in the newly constructed laboratory, testing blood samples. " What's wrong with Grandpa?," asked B.J.

Little Jules asked, " Is he going to be okay?"

Gathering the precious little ones into her arms and onto her lap, Julia spoke to them in her best soft soothing tone of voice. " That is what your papa and mama are trying to find out," she answered. Doing her best to keep her emotions under control and her voice from cracking, their grandmother continued, " Don't fret, my darlings. I'm sure whatever is wrong with your grandfather is only temporary. Once we figure out what that is, we'll be able to fix it. Don't worry, my little ones, I'm certain Grandpa will be just fine."

" You promise?," the twins pleaded in unison.

" Yes, my sweet babies, I promise," Julia replied( even though she was not yet certain of anything).

After Julia had tucked her grandchildren into bed, J.B. came in to give them each a goodnight kiss. " How is Grandpa?," little B.J. asked.

" He's sleeping now, buddy," answered his father.

Jules asked, " Did you find out what's wrong with him?"

" Not yet, my little jewel, but we will...and once we do, we'll be able to fix it."

" I hope so," said Jules, sleepily.

"...so do I," added B.J., with a yawn.

Leaning over to give each of his children a kiss on their foreheads, J.B. added, " Merry Christmas, my pets."

" Merry Christmas, Daddy," they responded in unison. By the time Tracie came upstairs to check on her children, they were sound asleep.

Julia and J.B waited nervously for Tracie in the drawing room. " How much does Tracie know?," Julia asked her son.

" I've told her nothing," he answered.

" What?! Don't you think she has a right to know?"

"...You mean...like I had a right to know?!"

" Touche', son."

" Mother, I simply can't tell her!"

" Why not?"

" She'll never understand...If you think it was hard for me to understand, just think how much harder it will be for Tracie...She will think us MAD!...She will leave me!"

" I don't think you're giving your wife enough credit...Why not give her a chance, Joshua?"

" That's just it, Mother...I can't take the risk of losing her!"

Julia heaved a heavy sigh. With some hesitancy, J.B. continued, "...Mother...perhaps we should take Father to his coffin...just in case...before the sun rises."

"...No, J.B...let him rest...Your father is getting old...He has had a good, long life...It will no longer matter to him if he dies...I know he would rather die than revert...If he is to die...then...I want to be with him when it happens," Julia replied to her son, her voice finally breaking, as tears began to flow freely down her cheeks. J.B. enfolded his mother in his arms, in an attempt to comfort her.

Just then, Tracie arrived from the laboratory in the basement with an ashen look on her face. Looking compassionately at her husband and mother-in-law, she lamented, " I'm so sorry."

J.B. released his mother, as she turned and walked over to her daughter-in-law, grabbing her shoulders. Gazing intently into her eyes, Julia demanded, " Just tell me!"

Speaking hesitantly, Tracie responded, "...It's...Leukemia."

" What?!," exclaimed Joshua. " Are you sure?"

" Yes," Tracie answered him, "...no question about it...There's no mistaking this."

Releasing the grip on her daughter-in-law, Julia walked over to the fireplace, grabbing onto the mantel for support. Placing her forehead on top of her hands, she stared down into the flames. " How could this have happened?!," she thought.

Tracie threw her arms around her husband in an effort to comfort him. They stood together for a moment with their arms around each other, before turning their attention to his mother. Putting his arms around her shoulders, J.B. spoke quietly and gently to her, " Come on, Mother, let's get you upstairs. You need to get some rest." Julia gave a slight nod of her head and turned to walk towards the stairs. Joshua and Tracie walked on either side of her, each linking an arm with one of hers. Silently, they helped Julia to the master bedroom where her husband lay peacefully sleeping.

Julia snuggled down under the covers beside Barnabas and put her arms around him, holding him close. He moaned and smiled contentedly in his sleep. Before going to bed, J.B. and Tracie went to check on their twins, who were also peacefully sleeping. The next few months would not be as peaceful.

It was morning. Julia was the first to wake. She gazed at Barnabas who was still peacefully sleeping. " How am I going to tell him?," she fretted. He stirred as she bent and tenderly kissed his forehead. Opening his eyes and blinking, Barnabas turned to Julia and smiled weakly. Kissing his lips gently with her own, she asked, " How are you feeling?"

"...a little weak still," he answered.

" That's to be expected."

" What do you mean?"

" Barnabas...I have some bad news..."

" I have REVERTED!"

" NO, Barnabas...look outside...Look out the window...The sun is up...If you had reverted, you'd be dead by now."

" Then what is it? What's wrong with me?!"

" Barnabas...I don't know how to tell you..."

" Just SAY it, Julia!"

" You have Leukemia."

" Is that bad?...How bad is it?"

" Unless you receive treatments immediately, you will die."

" What kind of treatments?"

" Chemotherapy...radiation...and we will have to keep taking blood samples from you..."

( Barnabas groaned. " Not more needles," he thought.)...

"...in order to test your blood...to make sure the treatments are working."

" You mean, the treatments might not work? I might not be able to be cured?"

" There are no guarantees, Barnabas. All we can do is try. The sooner we get started, the better your chances are of beating this thing. Leukemia is a form of cancer-cancer of the blood. Our only chance of defeating it is to kill off all the defective cells before more can grow."

Raising his eyebrows and giving a deep heavy sigh, Barnabas remarked, " How ironic. All my life I wanted nothing more than to exist as a normal human being. Now, I'm about to die from a very human blood disorder. Is this what it means to be fully human?"

" Barnabas, you are NOT going to die," Julia declared, " not if I can help it! I won't let you! Barnabas...please...don't give up!," Julia begged. " Our love has seen us through worse times than this. Please, don't lose hope, now. We'll beat this thing! I promise!"

" You're right, Julia," declared Barnabas. " You've never given up on me and I promise, I won't give up, either. Thank you, my love-my dearest, truest friend!"

As they wrapped their arms around each other in a comforting embrace, the door of the master bedroom burst open. In ran Jules and B.J. with their father and mother close behind at their heels. J.B. scolded, " I thought you two were taught never to enter a closed room without knocking first!"

Barnabas spoke to his son with reassurance, " It's alright, Joshua. Let them enter." Then, directing his grandchildren, he continued, " Come here to me, little ones."

Running into his open arms, they inquired in unison, " Are you feeling better now, Grandpa?"

" Yes I am, dear ones," he answered them, " now that you're here with me...but...I'm still a little tired."

Taking her cue from Barnabas, Julia spoke to her grandchildren in the best cheerful tone of voice she could muster, " Come on, sweeties, I need your help. We'll go make some breakfast while your papa and mama take care of Grandpa."

" Oh goody!," the twins exclaimed, as their grandmother took each of them by the hand, leading them out of the master bedroom, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

J.B. immediately began taking more blood samples from his father. He handed them to Tracie who took them down to the laboratory in the basement for more testing.

After much discussion between Julia, J.B., and Tracie, it was agreed that Barnabas would receive the best care at John Hopkins University. A private room was arranged for him to reside in, during his months of treatment. For the duration of his stay, Julia agreed to reside with J.B. and Tracie at their apartment in Baltimore. She checked in on Barnabas, every day, and spent most of her time with him. Periodically, she received updates on his condition, from J.B.

The twins kept a normal routine at their regular child care center, which coincided with the work schedule of their parents. Occasionally, they were allowed a visit with their grandfather, at the hospital. He was always delighted to see them. They brightened his day and never failed to cheer him up when he was down.

With the exception of his wife, Barnabas was never allowed visitors on his treatment days. He was always so exhausted and sick to his stomach, all he could do was sleep. On those days, Julia would just climb into bed with him, snuggle up close, and hold him tightly. She often feared this time together would be their last.

Willie and Carolyn had agreed to reside at the old house, during the absence of Julia and Barnabas, in order to guard and keep it. Their children were now grown-off leading their own lives. The friend and cousin of Barnabas Collins were both genuinely worried about him. So, Julia would phone, occasionally, to keep them informed on his condition. She tried to paint a positive picture and keep a positive outlook, but it was hard. Barnabas seemed to grow weaker, every day.

Then, there was the stress Julia felt from trying to figure out how Barnabas contracted this disease, in the first place. He had no history of Leukemia in his family, so it couldn't have been inherited. She blamed herself. It must have been something she had done, years ago, when she was trying to cure Barnabas of his vampirism. Was something wrong with one, or more of the serums she had developed and injected him with? Had they been contaminated? Even if any, or all of this was true, it was so long ago. After all these years, why was it NOW first affecting Barnabas? What if she could have prevented this from happening, but failed to do so?!

Julia was racked with a sense of her own personal guilt, which she felt she could not share with Barnabas. He had enough to deal with. She finally did break down and shared her thoughts with Willie, when he and Carolyn came for a visit. While Carolyn was in the hospital room visiting with Barnabas, Julia took Willie to the chapel for a talk( There was really no other person she could talk to about this. Willie was the only one who understood.). He tried to assure Julia that the condition Barnabas was now in was not her fault-that she had done nothing to cause the terrible blood disease that was threatening to claim the life of Barnabas Collins, but she was not convinced.

Not knowing what else to say to her, Willie offered Julia his shoulder to cry on. She wept unabashedly, welcoming the comfort of his friendly arms. " Oh Willie," she lamented, " I'll never forgive myself for letting this happen!" Willie said nothing. He just held his friend and let her cry.

When Carolyn came into the chapel and saw Willie holding a weeping Julia, she didn't know what to say, or do. Julia had always been such a strong woman. Nothing seemed to shake her. She had always been the one to comfort, care for, and support everyone else. Now, SHE was the one in need of comfort. Carolyn had instinctively known, for a long time, about the deep feelings Julia had for Barnabas, but she had never before seen her friend lose control of her emotions, like this.

" Let me handle this, Carolyn," Willie told his wife( He was not about to tell her the REAL reason Julia was crying. Even though Carolyn had once been a victim of Barnabas, herself, under his control, she had no memory of it and her husband was NOT going to remind her, either!). " Julia will be okay," he continued. " She just needed to let lose, for once." Carolyn smiled compassionately and nodded her head in agreement.

The months of radiation and chemotherapy treatments were grueling, for Barnabas Collins. He was always so exhausted afterward, all he could do was sleep. It seemed to Julia like her husband was getting weaker and weaker, instead of stronger. Hope for his survival seemed slim. The visits from his grandchildren became shorter, but more frequent. Of course, he was always happy to see them, even though he was very tired.

One day, just a couple of months before the first anniversary of the admittance of Barnabas Collins into the hospital, there was a sudden turn of events. Julia, J.B., and Tracie had given up and decided to stop the cancer treatments. A few hours later that very same day, Dr. Joshua B. Collins came back into his father's hospital room with a surprising announcement. The words that came from the lips of their son took awhile for Julia and Barnabas to absorb. They could hardly believe it! It was a miracle!

Smiling broadly, Joshua began, " It's over. We've won!"

" What do you mean?," Barnabas asked weakly.

" There's no more sign of any Leukemia! The cancer cells are all gone. We got rid of all of them."

" Are you sure?," asked Julia apprehensively.

" Yes," J.B. answered.

" Does that mean I'm cured?," asked Barnabas.

" Yes, Father, but we must still proceed with caution. We'll have to keep a close eye on you, for awhile, and keep testing your blood-just to make sure we've gotten everything, so that the cancer doesn't return."

Julia threw her arms around her son and daughter-in-law, holding them tightly. Weeping tears of joy, she whispered to them, " Thank you, thank you, thank you." Barnabas lay back against his pillow, closed his eyes, and heaved a deep sigh of relief.

After releasing their son and daughter-in-law, Julia walked over to her husband in his hospital bed, took his face in her hands, and planted a deep passionate kiss on his lips. " Well, my dear," he responded weakly, with a twinkle in his eye, when she was finished, giving her his quirky grin, " it's about time! You've neglected me long enough!" This prompted amused laughter from his wife, son, and daughter-in-law. Barnabas laughed with them.

As soon as Dr. Joshua B. Collins was certain that the cancer his father had suffered from would not return, Barnabas was released from the hospital and was on his way home. He was on the mend and had gotten stronger, but was still a little weak.

At Collinwood, Barnabas received the most joyful welcome home celebration, ever. " Well, you had us all worried there, for awhile, cousin," quipped Quentin Collins. " Don't ever do that again!," he ordered with mock authority.

Barnabas smiled weakly, in amusement, and promised, " I'll try not to."

Hugging her cousin tightly, Elizabeth Stokes remarked with tears in her eyes, " I'm so glad you're alright, Barnabas."

" Thank you, dear cousin," he replied, hugging her back. Releasing Liz, Barnabas kissed her hand gallantly and turned to receive the joyful well wishes of his remaining family members, which included Liz's husband( Elliot Stokes), Roger Collins, David, Wendy, Jamison, and Daniel Collins, Maggie Collins( Quentin's wife), and Carolyn and Willie Loomis.

Despite being cured of Leukemia, Barnabas was still quite weak. By the time he and Julia arrived at the old mansion, she had to put an arm around him to support him as they walked inside. His face lit up, drinking in the familiar surroundings. " Oh Julia," he remarked, it's so good to be home!"

" Yes darling, I know," she responded, " but we must get you to bed. You need to rest, if you are to regain your strength."

Once he had been comfortably tucked into bed, Barnabas grabbed his wife and pulled her into it with him, speaking to her enticingly, " My love, there's something I've needed from you for a long time."

" Careful, Barnabas," Julia reprimanded him playfully, " we wouldn't want to do anything that might cause you to have a relapse."

" No chance of that happening," he declared confidently.

" Oh?," she queried. " You seem very sure of yourself, mister."

" Indeed, I am..."

" Why is that?"

"...because YOU'RE going to do all the work."

" Your wish is my command, sir!," said Julia, giggling as she began his TREATMENT. " Well," Julia teased( when she had finished), " it didn't take you very long to regain your strength."

" All I needed was the right kind of medicine," Barnabas teased back. Even at the age of 81( or, shall we say, "235"), he was still very much the man he had aspired to be.

Barnabas Collins was indeed a contented man. Once again, he had conquered death with the help of his devoted, true, and dearest friend. His son and grandchildren were his legacy, but his wife was his life! All Barnabas ever wanted out of life was to experience what it meant to be fully human-to love and be loved. He had accomplished all of that with Julia. She gave him everything he had ever wanted. With her, he had everything he would ever need. With her, all his dreams had come true. He knew that when the end for him did finally come, he would be ready. His life had not been in vain, for his legacy would live on and it was all because of Julia. When all was said and done, SHE had been his reason for living and it was because of Dr. Julia Hoffman Collins that Barnabas Collins could die in peace.

...BUT THE LEGACY LIVES ON...


End file.
